Stolen Innocence
by T-Bear2
Summary: AU: what if the Potters lived and Harry had younger siblings. With a twist, what if Harry, ex-con Paddy, and Moony come into the picture?
1. Before Hogwarts

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story! I don't own HP! If you don't know that then now you do! So for the rest of the story, just remember, I DON"T OWN IT!  
  
  
  
Stolen Innocence  
  
His mother lay on the ground, unmoving. The small three-year-old looked with fear to the man that did it, the man with red eyes.  
  
He pointed his want to one of the child's new sisters. They had in fact, just turned one on the chilly night in late August.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." The man hissed. A get of green light hit her, the baby slumped and her twin began bawling. The toddler fell from the shock and fear of what was happening, he didn't understand. The snake man turned to where the boy was, and had been the whole time.  
  
The man rose his wand again and sad the words before letting out a high pitched laugh. With a fierce pain in his head, the boy woke.  
  
He wasn't three anymore; he was eight and knew that he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep. That was the day his life began to go down hill.  
  
Everyone said that Iria Rose, the surviving twin, defeated the Dark Lord with only a scar on her shoulder. In actuality, that was where a piece of the roof struck her. Harry had a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. His parents told him that it was a dark sign for killing his sister, Rebecca.  
  
At first, Harry was too scared to tell the truth, but then no one cared. Now he had a little brother, Markus, who was almost four and his mum was due with another any day now. Iria was five and soaking in the attention, getting taught magic already by his parents and everyone loved her. Both Harry and Markus knew that she was the favorite. But Markus was also spoiled and Sirius Black was his godfather. Remus Lupin was Iria' godfather and Sirius was also Harry's but the man didn't care about Harry. No one cared about Harry. He had been moved out of his old room and into the room with the house elves, Mickey and Minnie, his mum was partial to Disney and those two characters.  
  
Harry held his hand out in to the dark room and a small ball of flames arrived and gathered into his hand. The eldest child never told anyone about his gift of elemental magic, though it was only fire. He worked on perfecting his skills, but as he was teaching himself, it was slow moving.  
  
"Minnie, can you teach me how to cook?" He asked. He liked learning things and he had a feeling that he would need these skills when he got older.  
  
"Yes young master, Minnie teach, but young master not cook. Minnie cook." She squeaked.   
  
"All right, that works for me." Harry said, smiling. He followed the elf to the kitchen where what everything in there was explained to him. Then as she and Mickey made breakfast, he watched from the side, taking mental notes about what the food looked like in the process of being made. When it was done, Harry ran upstairs to the dinning table and sat down in his seat. It was on the side of the long table and next to the head where his father sat. Next to him was his mother's seat and across from her was Markus' seat. The side across from his dad was Iria's spot, the other head.  
  
He was first that day and all of the food was laid out and under a charm that kept it as if it was just fro the kitchens until it hit the plate, only then was it aloud to cool.  
  
The young boy grabbed a piece of bacon and nibbled on it so he could wait to eat until the others came in. The house elves had made him change and wash his hands before entering the dinning room so he was ready to eat.  
  
His large mother was the first to arrive and Harry was ignored when he said 'Good morning' to her, he always was. Then his father came down shortly followed by his tired siblings. The moment everyone was seated, Harry began putting food on his plate.   
  
"Mummy! I wanted that piece of bacon and he's taking all the GOOD stuff!" Iria whined.   
  
"It's all the same, Iria." Harry protested. He knew that Iria only said that to get him in trouble.  
  
"Iria hunny, here, you can have his plate." Lily said after Harry took the bacon that his sister was complaining about. He scowled as he had to refill a new plate and he quickly ate his food.   
  
"May I be excused?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, but get ready to leave, you need to help em get baby stuff." James said. Harry nodded and ran to his room to run a comb through his hair, though it didn't really matter.  
  
When he was done, he brushed his teeth and finished getting ready. His father was already waiting for him, as he was already ready before breakfast. The pair flooed to a child's store and they immediately started looking for stuff. While Harry was looking at the toys, his father had walked off. He turned around and looked through the isle, seeing only a man he didn't know.  
  
"Dad?" He called, scared. "Da-" A hand covered his mouth tightly to where he could hardly breath. He struggled to get loose as tears welled up.   
  
"Shh, be quiet and I might let you live." The man hissed into his ear. The man grabbed his hand tight enough so that he lost feeling in it. He pulled him towards the fire and Harry cried even more.   
  
"Dad! Daddy help!" He screamed as he was pulled into the fire. The man picked him up by his arms and held him up at his level when they arrived to their destination.   
  
"I told you to keep you fucking mouth shut, you little shit, now you're going to get a little lesson." The man hissed, throwing the small body into the steps. Harry screamed as fire raced through his arm. "Crucio!" Harry screamed again as the most horrible pain ran through his body. After what seemed like forever, the curse ended and everything went black.  
  
The young child soon came to know a world where time's only meaning was to tell how long he would live. He was always in pain, always hurting. He could only guess that he had been in this prison for about a year, maybe more, but most likely not less.   
  
He grew to where he could see well in the darkness and his eyes adapted to fast changes of light.  
  
Blake was the name of the man holding him. Long dark blonde hair covered his head; he had a mustache and bushy eyebrows. Sunken yellow eyes glared murderously at him. The face, full and slightly round, looked like it was once handsome, but it was wasted away. He stood twice as tall as the boy and was stocky from his muscles. The boy found out he was a werewolf and the man told him that if he got rid of the stress and anger on him, then the transformation wouldn't be as bad. He's heard the wolf howling about twelve to fifteen times and that was the only way the child could tell how long he had been held for.  
  
Harry huddled in the corner of the small room, hoping for warmth and comfort. He had long ago realized that he couldn't get any, but instinct made him look for it. He couldn't stand anymore from weakness and pain. His head felt too heavy to lift. He only got fed about twice a day and it was so uneven that he couldn't time his stay by that. Tremors racked his body from being under the curse 'crucio'. He didn't know the name of the curse, only the words and the effect.  
  
"Boy? Is there a child in here? Blake told me about a boy! Could you come out? I have some horrible news." A voice called. Harry didn't answer, only tried to hide. "Boy?" The man's voice called again. Doors opened and the nine-year-old could tell that the man was looking for him. Then his door opened and the light was turned on. He looked up to see a man with brown hair and a kind face, morphed into a look of horror. The man had one amber eye and one hazel eye.  
  
The man walked quickly to the youth and picked the slight frame up, despite the whimper and flinch. "What happened? What's your name?"  
  
"Harry. Harry Potter." He said weakly.  
  
"Did Blake do this?" A nod. "He died, was killed by some one that hated werewolves." He said.  
  
"He's mean." Harry whimpered.  
  
"I'll take you to get healed, then take you to your parents." He said as he carried the boy out.  
  
Brian took Harry to his cottage away from people and spent the next week fixing the boy up and building his strength. Harry was cared about for the first time in a long time by an adult and he found that he liked it.  
  
"Now, I know where they live, so I will take you there tomorrow." The man said. Harry nodded, still weary of adults, especially werewolves.  
  
The next day, he was brought to a medium sized house and walked up the drive. Brian rang the bell and the door was opened by a man, his father.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I have returned your son."  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked. Harry felt stung by this, he had hoped his family would be happy to see him and maybe even like him more.  
  
"Your son, Harry. You are James Potter are you not?" Brian asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm him. But I'm not sure I know of a- oh yeh! Hm. Forgot about him." He said offhandedly. "Would that be him?" He asked, pointing to the nine-year-old.  
  
"Yes, he was very hurt and he needs to take it easy for a while." He added.  
  
"Yes, yes, thank you for returning him." James said as he pulled the boy in. "Would you request any pay?" He asked.  
  
"No, that's all right. My pay will be that he's all right, poor boy." Brian said.  
  
"Don't worry my wife and I will make sure that he's taken care of. I bid you good day." James said. "Now, today is Tyler's first birthday, so don't ruin it for him." He said when the werewolf was gone. "Everyone, Harry's back." He said when he got back to the others. "Now, where did we leave off?" He asked, leaving the frightened boy in favor of sitting next to his youngest son.  
  
"Well, Tyler just opened Uncle Padfoot's present." Lily said happily. Harry moved to the closest corner and sat as far in as he could, trying to hide from the five adults and, if he could, the four children. One was Sirius' only child, a girl. She was three, he thought.  
  
"Then he only has a few left, then cake and ice cream!" James said in a baby voice to the baby.  
  
Harry watched as they finished with the presents. "Everyone ready?" Sirius' wife asked. All of the children cheered, except Harry, he got up, weary of the others and followed everyone into the dinning room, where there was eight chairs and a high chair. All of the chairs were taken and Harry paused in the doorway. Then nine-year-old didn't know what to do, but no one seemed to notice that he wasn't in a seat.  
  
Harry felt hurt that they hadn't seen him in a year and now they already forgot about him. He cautiously approached his mum as his faith in men had gone down hill. He lightly tugged on her sleeve and almost ran away when she jumped. She gave a small cry before exhaling heavily.  
  
"Don't DO that. You about scared me to death." She hissed as she clutched her chest. "Well?" She asked.  
  
"May I have some ice cream?" He asked hesitantly. "Please?" He added with a small bit of hope.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, we just had all of it separated before the party, we don't have any left." She said. Harry just looked up at her with wide green eyes as she said this. When she finished, his head was lowered and he nodded his head sadly. "Why don't you just head off to bed, then. I'm sure the house-elves didn't get rid of your stuff, all right?" She asked, petting his cheek before patting his head slightly.  
  
"Is he a puppy mum? Come here puppy." Iria asked spitefully, a mean smile of her face.  
  
"No, this is your brother, remember? He got lost a year ago." Lily explained. "Now go onto bed; maybe ask Minnie if she could give you a small snack." Harry nodded and left. "You still have the room you had when you left!" His mum called before joining in with the laughter again. When Harry was out of sight, he ran as quickly as he could to his room before falling on his bed, crying.  
  
"I thought they might like me more if they knew I was okay. Why don't they like me? I bet f they knew what really happened, they wouldn't spend so much time with Iria and Markus." He whimpered softly. "They wouldn't believe me though, would they? Maybe they really do just hate me." He said to himself. "Is that why that werewolf took me? Because everyone hates me?" He questioned. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'll show them. I'll let them see that I can be just, no, better than them. I'll be the best, then they would have to like me." He swore before getting up and practicing his fire magic, all tears gone. He was determined to make his parents see how good he could be.  
  
He called the house elves and asked them to bring his parents' old school books. The young boy began to read all of the books, from front to back. Everyday he would practice his fire magic in the morning, learn with the house elves, then eat before going flying, though he stayed away from where James was teaching Iria and Markus, both were hopeless. He would fly and read up on flying and quidditch until lunch. After lunch, he would read about magic, starting with the first year and working his way up, only practicing the spells and charms after reading the whole book. Then he would go to dinner, after another lesson with the house elves, before practicing with fire again, and finally he went to sleep.  
  
Sometimes, he would have to watch the younger boys, though Markus wouldn't listen to him and Tyler just played with him. When he was left alone with Tyler, he would use his fire to entertain the boy, though he made extra sure that the fire wasn't hot so that the boy wasn't hurt. 


	2. The Hogwarts Letter

Stolen Innocence  
  
Finally, the day came where he got his Hogwarts letter. He read through it before whupping for joy, even though he knew everything up to fifth year, he would bring the sixth and seventh year books with him.  
  
"Mum! Dad! I got my letter! I got accepted to Hogwarts!" He cheered.  
  
"HE can't go to Hogwarts; I want to go to Hogwarts!" Iria whined. Harry smirked at her.  
  
"Well, I have to go to Diagon Ally anyway and you were going to take Iria and Mark to the pitch so I'll just bring him and Ty with me." She said and James nodded at the idea.  
  
"I don't LIKE brooms!" Iria whined.  
  
"But both of you need to be able to fly before Hogwarts." James sighed. "Ty, I hope I'll get a Quidditch player out of you."  
  
"Why didn't HE have to learn?" Iria pointed to Harry.  
  
"I don't have to LEARN, I all ready KNOW." Harry drawled.  
  
"I checked him when he was four, he flew then, but you two can't even get the brooms off the ground."  
  
"But he's almost a squib!" Markus protested.  
  
"I'm better then BOTH of you."  
  
"Not better then ME! I defeated You-Know-Who!" Iria bragged.  
  
"If you're talking about your lousy arm, a piece of ROOF fell and hit you. If anyone bothered to check, there was a bit of the blood on the plaster next to you. You were lucky it didn't smash you." The soon-to-be eleven-year-old drawled.  
  
"How would YOU know?" She snapped.  
  
"I was THERE stupid. Or don't you remember?"  
  
"Harry! Quiet!" James snapped. "Apologize now."  
  
"What for?" He demanded.  
  
"Fire! Harry fire!" Tyler shouted happily, Harry snapped his head to the young child, confused. But the child's face got sad and he started to whimper. "Want fire!" He cried.  
  
"Tyler, it's all right. Here, here's a fire." Lily cooed as she made a blue flame from her wand. Tyler reached out to touch it, so Harry used his magic to cool it, but Lily grabbed his hand. "No, fire is hot." She scolded. Tyler's eyes teared up again.  
  
"Want fire! I want fire!" He cried. Harry groaned to himself, he knew the small kid couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Harry, what is he talking about?" James demanded angrily. "You don't have any of those math things, do you?"  
  
"It's a match, dear. And you better not have any young man."  
  
"I don't have any, and he's just talking about a game we play. Don't worry about it."  
  
"What is this game? I don't remember any game with fire in it." She said sternly.  
  
"You stopped playing with me when I was three, I made up my own games." Harry stated dryly.  
  
"Then what game do you play with my baby? You better not be corrupting him." She warned.  
  
"I'm not doing anything to your precious child!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Don't talk to your mother like that." James snapped.  
  
"Why not? You treat me like some kind of visitor that you don't want."  
  
"Go to your room and when you get your wand, you won't get it until you start school. Maybe you'll learn some manners then." James growled. Harry shot up and walked from the room, leaving a still crying Tyler with four people that didn't know what to do.  
  
"It's not like I need a wand anyway." He muttered. He sat down and began to read his potion's book when he heard footsteps, after quickly moving everything to the corners, the door opened. He glared at the intruder as he looked up from the book he had grabbed. It was a book about Quidditch.  
  
"I know that you lied to mum and dad." His sister said simply.  
  
"And how would you prove that?" Harry snapped. "You can't, so if you would leave, don't let the door hit you one the way out." He dismissed her and returned to his book. She stormed up and pulled the book from him.  
  
"Give it back, right now." He growled. It was a gift for Christmas from Brian; he always sent him a couple gifts for Christmas and his birthday.  
  
"No, all I have to do is take it and tell mum and dad that it's mine and you stole it." She said simply.  
  
"Your plan won't work. Brian wrote on the inside cover, he ALWAYS does." He smirked. "Now, if you would give it back." He held his hand out.   
  
"They won't look." Iria said calmly.  
  
"I'll make them. They know it's mine, YOU don't like Quidditch. Or rather, you like it, but act like you don't because you're no good." Harry smirked.  
  
"Shut up stupid!" She yelled, face red. Harry snatched the book from her and carried her out of his room only to meet and owl. He looked at its tag and saw his name in neat script. He took the package and opened it to reveal a broom, but it was unlike any he had ever seen. His name was written in elegant, emerald letters. Both stared at it, awestruck. Harry pulled it over and held it, it was perfectly balanced and Harry could FEEL how good it was. He looked at the note with it. "Read it." Iria ordered.  
  
"Harry, I got this for your eleventh birthday, it took two years to be made. There isn't another out there like it, only one has ever been made. I got the best broom makers of the world together, they were planning one anyway, and I spoke to them. They started making it right away. It is the most advanced broom ever and also has the ability to be invisible, along with its passengers. If you ride it for long distances, it has a comfort charm on it. It won't burn or break and it will stay in the same condition it is in now for about one hundred years, at the least. It can also be faster then is safe, but has many safety charms on it.  
  
"Hope you enjoy it, it wasn't too much money so don't worry about it. Wish you luck at Hogwarts, it has a case so that only you can open it and the case is unbreakable as well. Happy eleventh, Brian." He read.  
  
"This is SO cool! I'm going to try it out, then write a thank you note." He said before running off. He ran outside and got on, only sitting there for a short while, enjoying the craftsmanship."  
  
"Dad! Harry has a broom!" Iria yelled.  
  
"What! What are you talking about?" James asked form the house. He went outside while Harry just flew lazily around. "Harry! Where'd you get that?" He yelled.  
  
"I want one!" Iria cried.  
  
"Brian gave it to me for my eleventh!" Harry called back as he increased the broom's speed.  
  
"We're leaving!" Lily yelled. Harry sped to the house and smirked at his stunned father.  
  
"I want one!" Iria repeated.  
  
"You can't have one; this was the only one made. It's MINE too." He boasted.  
  
"They probably made it for me and made a mistake. I'M the one that defeated the Dark Lord!"  
  
"It was made for me and it has MY name on it. This is one thing of mine you can't have."  
  
"Then you have to make him give it to me." She was looking at James.  
  
"He can't make me do anything for you. Now stay away from my broom and my room. I'm having Minnie lock if for me so you can't get in." He then strode past them and into his room. He did tell Minnie to lock his room, but he also put his own locking spell on it.  
  
When they got to Diagon Ally, Harry was all smiles, telling Tyler and, to an extent, his mum about his new broom. Tyler didn't really seem to understand, but he was smiling because the person talking to him was happy. Harry got his robes and books before heading to get his wand. The tree walked in and an old man approached them.  
  
"Hello, Harry is in-"   
  
"Need of a wand." The old man cut Lily off quickly. "Yes, I think you'll be very powerful, seeing whom you're related to. Try this one." He handed the boy a wand. When Harry touched it, he immediately didn't like it. He put it down. "No?" He asked. After going through most of the wands, the man grinned. "Tricky customer, eh?"  
  
"What about that one?" He pointed to one on a desk.  
  
"If you're sure." The man said uncertainly. "I don't think you should expect much, though." He said. He gave it to the boy and Harry didn't get a bad feeling from it. He flicked it and it let out sparks. He knew that if he wanted to stop them he could have, but he thought the man wouldn't have let him use it if he did stop the sparks. "My my, I didn't even get a chance to finish that wand. I should think great things will come of you, very great."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." Lily said hurriedly, ushering Harry out quickly. "Wait, what do you mean it isn't finished?" She asked as she reached the door.   
  
"There isn't a core." Mr. Ollivander said. "It's nine inches ash, slightly bendy."  
  
"Thank you again." She said. Harry looked slightly confused, but followed her anyway. "Now, all we have left is your supplies." She said to herself. They finished the shopping quickly and went home to see that no one else was there. "Must still be at the pitch." Lily said. "Harry; watch Tyler outside until dinner, a house elf will be sent to you for lunch." Harry nodded and collected Tyler from her.  
  
"Ty, do you want to fly with me on my new broom?" He asked the boy after he collected his broom. The boy looked up and nodded. Harry smirked and picked the two-year-old up. "Now hold on tight." He whispered before shooting off with one had around his younger brother.  
  
"Faster! Faster!" Tyler chanted. Harry speed up a hair. He then stopped at transfigured his robe into a wide jacket. He put his brother in the jacket and used both hands on the broom while the jacket, and his fire magic (used to make the jacket stronger) held Tyler close to him.  
  
"Ty, hold on as tight as you can." He began to fly in lazy circles, speeding up almost too slow to notice while Tyler giggled his joy. When he felt he was going fast enough, he dived. It was a steep dive and Harry could feel the rush that diving always gave him. When he was almost on the ground, he pulled up so that he could let his fingers flow over the grass.  
  
"Do again! Do again Harry!" Tyler yelled gleefully.  
  
"Harry Potter! Get over here!" His mum's angry voice yelled. He looked over to see the four other people of his family. He few over and got off. He unzipped the jacket and was about to put Tyler on the ground when James took him roughly, pushing Harry down with the force of the hit. "Is he okay? Is my baby okay?" Lily asked. For a brief moment, Harry thought, or hoped, that she meant him. That wasn't to be as she was hovering over James and Tyler.  
  
"He's fine, it's a wonder HE didn't kill him." James said. "You're grounded until you go to Hogwarts, put your broom in the shed and go to your room." He ordered.  
  
"I will NOT put my broom in the shed. It's my broom and I don't trust any of you not to do anything to it. I didn't even do anything wrong, mum told me to watch Tyler and I was." Harry snarled.  
  
"You almost killed him! I won't be making the mistake of letting you alone with him again, you filthy child." Lily fumed. Her words tore at Harry 's heart, but he won't let them see, he would be hurt later, when no one could see. Harry just picked his broom up and walked inside; trying to block out the giggles of his brother and sister while Tyler called for 'more broom'.  
  
Harry shut his door and locked it before collapsing and letting his tear out; he didn't make a sound while he pulled himself up and put his broom away. He made his way to his bed and began to cry even harder; still not letting out a sound except for gasps for breath and sniffling. He then realized that his mum didn't send the lunch out. He called house elf.  
  
"Why didn't mum send you out for lunch?" He asked.  
  
"Mistress Potter wants picnic for family. You get food from kitchen." Mickey said. Harry nodded sadly.  
  
Until Hogwarts, Harry began to practice twice as hard and learn as much as he could, a he couldn't fly. He only went up for meals. When his birthday came, he got a card from his family with a galleon in it; it was the same present every birthday. For Christmas, he would get a book and a galleon or just two galleons. He didn't get anything from Brian as he already had his present. He sent a long thank you note along with and another smaller note that he asked Brian to duplicate and send to the broom makers, as he didn't know how many there were.  
  
When it was the day for Hogwarts, Harry looked over everything for the third time to make sure it was all there. When he was positive, he pulled it up to the fire before running to get breakfast. He ate quickly, almost jumping with excitement. "All right, now go to the wall between platform 9 and platform 10. Walk through the wall and it will take you to platform 9¾." James told him.  
  
"Bye everyone!" He yelled before going through the fire, feeling slightly hurt that they didn't say good bye back to him. He went to the place that his father told him to walk through and did so. He was an hour early and only a few people were there. He put his trunk away and got on the train in an empty compartment, sitting near the window. He didn't see many kids getting on without saying goodbye to tearful parents first. Feeling a tug at his heart, he began reading the dragon book he got last Christmas from Brian. He hadn't gotten the chance to read it earlier. It was a big book and went into detail about the different types of dragons. Brian told him that he would get him the other fourteen by his fifth year.   
  
The eldest Potter hadn't gotten through very much of the chapter before the door slid open. In the frame, a boy with white hair stood.  
  
"This is my compartment. What are you doing here?" He asked. The boy immediately reminded Harry of Iria and, to a lesser extent, Markus. Harry looked into his eyes coldly.  
  
After a short while, "You can move. I didn't see any reserved sign on the door and your stuff wasn't here. If I want to sit here, I will. You can deal with it or leave." Harry said before turning back to his book.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle." He said sharply. Two large boys came up behind him. "Now unless you want trouble." He left the end open and the two boys hit their hands.  
  
"I don't want nor need you to be here. I don't care about your bodyguards and you don't scare me. You only just showed how weak you are by needing protection." Harry said simply. When Crabbe and Goyle came in, he brought his wand out of his sleeve and shot both boys out of the compartment. He rose to his fully height and stared at the pale boy in front of him. "Get out." He ordered in short words.  
  
"My father will hear of this!" The boy sputtered.  
  
"You tell your father. Tell your father that you didn't get your compartment because the person in it was more powerful. Tell him how weak you are, that will make him proud, his son whining about not getting what he wants. Unless of course, whining is the only thing your father can do." Harry hissed poisonously.  
  
"You'll pay mudblood." He snarled.  
  
"I'm not a mudblood, stupid. I come from a pureblooded family."  
  
"Then I would know who you are." The boy said haughtily.  
  
"Since I don't know you, should I call you a mudblood?" Harry retorted. The blonde's face contorted in hate.  
  
"I'm a Malfoy!" The boy growled.  
  
"And I'm a Potter, and no, against popular belief, my mother is pure blood. Now if you would be so kind as to leave." He smirked as he magically pushed the boy out. The rest of the train ride was uneventful. When he felt the train stop, he shrunk his book and left.  
  
"Firs' years over 'ere!" A giant man called. Harry moved over to him and sat in a boat with three other boys. When he finally saw the castle, he could only stare at the majestic sight. When they finally got out of the boats, Harry stood in line while ghosts flew in the room.  
  
"Now, come down and when I call your name, go to the stool and place the hat on your head." An old lady said before opening the door. He stood patiently while the hat sang it's song and when the sorting began, he waited his turn.  
  
"Potter, Harry!" She called and he walked up to the stool and placed the hat on.  
  
*Harry Potter. You're unusual. Yes, you are very clever and have a thirst to prove yourself. You also wish to learn all you can, but yet you are very brave and loyal to those you believe deserve your loyalty. You could fit in any house, but only one house can lead you to greatness. You shall be in-*  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. Harry got up and walked to the cheering tale. He looked at Malfoy in disgust, Draco, he though his name was. He listened to the headmaster's speech and when the food came, he began to eat immediately.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Happy Holidays to everyone!   
  
Thank you to:  
  
anthenakitty  
  
SmacksKiller  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track  
  
A-man  
  
Elessar  
  
Elisabeth Potter  
  
LUCYLU4701  
  
for reviewing. 


	3. First Year

*words* is parselmouth. Just so ya know.   
  
Stolen Innocence  
  
First Year  
  
"Go to your common rooms! First years follow your prefects!" Dumbledore yelled. Harry got up and followed the nasty looking boy to the dungeons.  
  
"The password is parselmouth." The boy said and the wall opened. "Girls on the left! Boys on the right! It's the third door!" He yelled. Harry went to his room, and walked to the bed with his trunk next to it. It was the one closest to the wall. He sat down and saw Draco eyeing the bed.  
  
"This is mine. It has MY stuff at the end and YOUR stuff is by that bed." He pointed to the one diagonal from him. The beds were put so that it had one next to the door, then one next to it further down the wall. On the other side, a bed was between the other side's two beds and the other was next to the wall.  
  
In the morning, when Harry woke, the others were still sleeping. He practiced with his elemental magic until he heard someone get up. Then he changed his clothes, which now held the Slytherin house symbol. He got down to the table and saw that the schedules were already laid out. He grabbed his and sat down to eat. When he was almost done, a hoard of owls flew in.  
  
One of them landed in front of him and he recognized it as his father's owl. He removed the letter with shaking hands and opened it. The owl flew off immediately, showing that Harry wasn't expected to send anything back.  
  
Harry,  
  
How can you get into Slytherin! We are very disappointed in you. You are a stain to our family name. You will not be allowed home for Christmas or Easter.  
  
James Potter  
  
Harry stared at the letter in shock. He read it a few times, trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. If it weren't for the fact that it would cause a scene, Harry would have gotten up and ran from the hall. Instead, he folded the letter and put it in his bag. He then got up to find his first class. When he got to the Charms class, he sat down and got his wand out. Soon other students began to file in and someone sat next to him, he looked to see a girl with black hair in two braids.  
  
"Hello, I'm Blaise Zambini." She said quietly.  
  
"Harry Potter." He said back. He sat back while the short teacher did roll. When he finished, he began talking about how to move a wand. The other classes were equally boring to Harry and he noticed that besides introducing themselves, the Slytherins didn't talk much to him. That was fine, he was there to prove himself to his parents that he was good enough for them, not to impress his classmates.  
  
The other houses didn't look twice at him, but they also wouldn't help him. He walked into the potion's classroom and sat down, his partner was Blaise again. This teacher, Professor Snape, did roll call, but stopped at his name.  
  
"Mister Potter, I don't know how you got into Slytherin, but I will not allow you to blow my class up and expect me to look the other way." The teacher sneered. Harry looked confused, he had no idea what the teacher, and his Head of House, was talking about. When he was done, the teacher asked him questions from the book. Harry answered all of them correctly. Then he asked a sixth year question that he had just learned prior. Harry answered. He got a point taken for cheating.  
  
Harry was in the top of his class, every one of them were surprised at how well he was doing. He didn't make any friends and when it was time for their first flying lesson, he was on horrible terms with Draco Malfoy.  
  
When the fool Gryffindor fell in the flying class, Harry felt amusement as he remembered the many times his siblings had fallen just like that by being stupid and clumsy, just like that Gryffindor. He also liked it when Draco was called on holding his broom incorrectly. When the teacher left to take the fallen Gryffindor to the hospital, Draco picked up the injured boy's remembrall. He flew off with it and it was then that Harry realized that he also had his book. He flew into the air and got level with him.  
  
"Give me my book." Harry growled. Draco pulled the book out of his wide robe's pocket.  
  
"You mean this?" He asked. "Then go and catch it!" He threw it in one direction and the ball soon followed. Harry flew at top speed, though with the old broom he was using, it wasn't very fast. He caught his book, then saw that he would have an excuse to dive and get the ball. He dove and caught it just before it hit the ground and pulled up only just before he would have crashed, much sooner then he would have had to on his broom at home.  
  
"Mr. Potter!" He turned to see the transfiguration teacher, McGonagall. He walked over and she grabbed his sleeve. He only just managed to summon his bag before she began to drag him to the dungeons. "Professor Snape!" She yelled into the empty classroom.  
  
"What? Why can't you handle whatever it is?" The man asked from his office.  
  
"It deals with the expulsion of one of your students." She called. Snape walked out and took one look at Harry before turning to McGonagall.  
  
"Then expel him, a POTTER isn't my concern." He sneered. Harry 's jaw dropped.  
  
"Isn't Malfoy getting expelled then? He was the one that took my things up there. You can't expel me without expelling him."  
  
"Fine, what did he do?" Snape asked, doing something now that Malfoy was involved as well.  
  
"First, he flew to one side of the pitch, then he made a dive to the other side and almost hit the ground."  
  
"I did not! I knew what I was doing and how else was I supposed to catch it?"  
  
"You could have told a professor."  
  
"What professor? No one was there?"  
  
"What are you-"  
  
"Professor! Professor! I've been hearing rumors all through Slytherin that they found this kid that's the best flyer in Hogwarts' history, not to mention way better then out seeker." A young boy said excitedly at the door. "Flint wants to see if we can get him as out seeker!"  
  
"Mr. Andrew, can you not see that I'm busy?" Snape sneered.   
  
"Sorry, sir! But he told me to tell you immediately." He said, letting his rush show through by the way that he panted.  
  
"Minerva, what would you have done if they were a bunch of second year Gryffindors?" He asked.   
  
"I would have recruited Potter. But they are FIRST YEARS." She pointed out. "And Gryffindor needs a seeker, not Slytherin." She said.  
  
"Well, if he's good, why not? Better chance for Slytherin to win the cup, even if he isn't a true Slytherin." Snape said the last bit to Harry.  
  
"We'll let Headmaster Dumbledore decide." McGonagall said stiffly, dragging Harry behind her.  
  
"Andrew, you're dismissed." Snape snapped before gliding next to the other two. They were going so quickly that Harry had to jog behind them, as his legs were much shorter. They reached a large gargoyle and McGonagall said, "Snickers," and the three walked in.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
"Slytherin wants Potter as the seeker instead of Higgins." Snape said promptly.  
  
"He should be expelled." McGonagall argued.  
  
"Well, if Slytherin thinks he's exceptionally good, I don't see why he can't, here, we'll just floo your home to have permission and I assume you have a broom." Harry nodded. The old man turned to the fire and threw some powder in. "James Potter." He shouted. Harry's father's head appeared.  
  
"Yes, what did he do?" James asked, annoyed and slightly angry at the sight of Harry.  
  
"Your son has been made Slytherin's seeker, about time your family's come to some use." Snape sneered. Harry glared hatefully at his head of house.  
  
"Severus, no need for you to say things like that." Dumbledore chided. "Now, James, as your son is a first year, we require permission from the parents."  
  
"Fine." James said. Harry was slightly disappointed that he didn't look the slightest bit excited.  
  
"Would you owl his broom over?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, of course. I'll send it straight away." The elder Potter said. "I've got to go. Iria wishes for a snack. Good bye Headmaster, Professor." James said to Dumbledore and McGonagall before his head disappeared.  
  
"Well then, lets try to keep this as quiet as possible." The old headmaster said. The other three nodded. "Now Professor Snape, go show young Potter to his teammates." He said cheerily.  
  
"Come along, Potter." The man sneered. Harry followed the man to the Charms room and he called for Flint. The crooked tooth boy came out and followed Harry and the professor to Snape's office.  
  
"Now Flint, you should not have sent anyone to interrupt something." Snape scolded. "And Mr. Potter is your new seeker." He added.  
  
"The build it righ, but HE'S the one that impressed everyone?" Flint asked skeptically.   
  
"Yes, even McGonagall agreed." Snape said. "After trying to expel him."  
  
"Do you already have a broom?"  
  
"Yes." Harry answered.  
  
"What type?"  
  
"Er, it doesn't have a type. My friend had it made. It's really good, better then any you could buy." He said nervously.  
  
"You're not making up stories are you?" Flint asked suspiciously.  
  
"You better not have just called me a liar. If my broom isn't better then yours, I'll give you twenty galleons, but if it is better then yours, then you owe me." Harry growled, green eyes glowing with power and danger.  
  
"N-no! That's all right! I believe you! I-I've got to go back to class." The boy stuttered, eager to get away from the intense eyes.  
  
"Potter, your broom better be as good as you say it is, not some Comet 260." Snape warned.  
  
"You'll see, I think father has already sent it, if only to get it out of the house."   
  
"Practice is tomorrow." Snape said before dismissing the boy.  
  
The next day at breakfast, three owls came in carrying his broom's case. They dropped it in his lap and flew off. "What's that Potter?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"You'll find out later." Harry replied. He nodded to Flint and Snape before finishing his breakfast and leaving.  
  
He walked to his dormitory and put the case on his desk. He was aware that Malfoy and his two bodyguards had followed him. They stood right behind him. He heard footsteps and turned to see Flint in the doorway.  
  
"Let's see it." The Quidditch captain said roughly. Harry opened the case and took the broom out. He put it in Flint's outstretched hands and a look of awe came over his face. "Who made it? This is way better then even the Nimbus 2000!" Malfoy reached for it, but Flint pulled it away.  
  
"You'll get expelled for this, Potter." Malfoy grinned.  
  
"No he won't. Special permission from Snape and Dumbledore." Flint said offhandedly. "Be at practice at seven, we'll see how good you are." He said. The fifth year then left and Malfoy held his hand out.  
  
"Put your hand away." Harry said without looking up from where he was putting his broom away.  
  
"Give it to me, I want-"  
  
"That's just it, you want, but will I give?" Harry smirked at the expression on Malfoy's face.  
  
When the day of the first game came, everyone was surprised when Harry's name was called as the seeker for Slytherin. He saw that his family wasn't in the stands, though he wasn't expecting it very much. He played the game to have fun and he was determined to do it. He saw the snitch before the other seeker and continued his lazy circle, one eye on the snitch the whole time. When he got to the side near the snitch, he dove quickly, catching the snitch before the other seeker knew what happened. Slytherin won 180-20.  
  
When Christmas came, it turned out that he was the only Slytherin staying. He finished the sixth year things and was on the first book for seventh year N.E.W.T.S. He was an outcast to the Slytherins and the other Houses didn't like him because of his status of Slytherin's seeker. Almost none of the professors didn't like him, but then, none of them liked him either. Only Snape really felt one way or another and he openly hated him, giving him detentions all the time and even occasionally taking points from him.  
  
The boy didn't break any rules and was the top of his class. The professors didn't know how he knew everything they were teaching him, so they, mostly only Charms and DADA, could give him more of a challenge. He was the top in every class, even Potions, with almost perfect scores.  
  
For Christmas, Harry woke to find two presents, both from Brian. He was hurt that his parents didn't tell him anything about his scores, but Brian said he was proud of Harry and that was enough. He got the second and third books in the dragon series in the first package and an amulet of a serpent. He opened the package attached wearily and paused when he heard hissing, but it sounded like words.  
  
*Let me out!* The hissing said. He opened the box to see a black snake, about an inch or so in diameter and it was about two or three feet long. Green eyes peered out at him. *Let me go!* It hissed. It was then Harry realized that he was a Parselmouth.  
  
*No, you are mine.* He hissed.  
  
*I am no one'ssss. Let me go! I will bite you!*  
  
*Sssstay, pleassse. I'll let you move around, give you ssshelter, feed you, and jussst pleassse sssstay.* Harry begged.  
  
*Fine, You can be my massster. Only because yousss warm.* The snake hissed, settling around Harry's arm. *I called Emrysss, that is what he called me, the mean tank massster.* He hissed angrily.  
  
*I'm Harry.* Harry said. He turned to the letter and amulet.  
  
"Harry, this amulet will protect you from most snakes and poisons. It's very rare, but it is another trinket that I have laying around. Brian." He murmured quietly. He slipped the chain over his neck and grinned at Emrys.  
  
At the end of the year, he finished at the top of the class with the highest scores in most of the school. He got off the train and looked for his parents, or someone, to pick him up. He didn't see anyone so he sat on a bench near the platform to continue his search.  
  
After waiting for an hour, he finally saw Sirius looking impatient. He jumped off the bench and rolled his trolley over to him. "Sirius." He said when he was within distance so that he didn't have to yell. Sirius looked down at his small form.  
  
"Hurry up, they've banned floo from here for five years or so. Maybe more, maybe less, so I need to hurry and get home." He said before walking off. Harry almost had to run to keep up with the speed his godfather had set. When they stopped, it was next to a truck. "Put your stuff in the back and hurry up." Sirius snapped. Harry nodded and it took a short while to get the trunk up and into the back, but when he did the rest was easy.  
  
"We won the Quidditch cup." Harry said, halfway home to break the silence. He didn't get a reaction. "We also won the house cup."   
  
"You're a bloody Slytherin, give me one reason why I should care." Sirius demanded. "Why couldn't your parents pick you up? I've got better things to do then carry SLYTHERINS around." Harry didn't say anymore for the rest of the ride. He got out and got his stuff out of the back. Before he could even get his broom case completely out of the back, the truck took off. It was only the fact that he had been holding the handle that he still had his broom.  
  
He went inside to find the house empty. Harry sighed and walked to his room, happy that it wasn't disturbed. He put the last of his parent's books away in the box that he had gotten them from. He placed his trunk in the corner and his broom next to it. When he had everything placed in the correct spot, he went in search of his parents.  
  
"Minnie! Mickey!" He yelled. The two house elves came with a crack. "Where is everyone?" He asked.  
  
"Master and mistress take children to picnic." Mickey said.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said before running out to see his parents.  
  
"Harry!" A happy yell came from the spacious back yard. He looked to see a small boy with messy black hair jump up.  
  
"Tyler! Sit down!" His mum ordered. "What are you ding here?" She asked Harry.  
  
"I just got back from school an hour or two ago." He said, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
"Oh, well, go inside so we can finish." James said before turning to the rest of his family. Harry watched as they forgot about his presence and just stood there with tears running down his cheeks. He got a look from his mum that clearly said 'Why are you still their, go away.'  
  
Harry ran back to his room and clutched his pillow tightly and curled around it. *What'sss wrong?* Emrys asked.  
  
*I jusst wanted to make them proud, make them like me. They hate me and it'sss becaussse I'm not good enough.* He cried. *I tried to be good enough for them. I'm the top in my classs, I'm the youngessst Quidditch player in a ccentury, my houssse won the houssse cup, and I won the Quidditch cup for my housse. I already know enough to complete sschool. I don't get in trouble or insult othersss. I don't know what elssse to do Emrysss." Harry finished with dry eyes. "I'm thinking of assking permisssion from Professsor Dumbledore to take my O.W.L.ss. thiss ssummer. But still finish all of the yearss of sschool, only taking more advancced lesssonsss.*  
  
*That ssoundsss good. Sschool no usse if you don't learn.* Emrys said. Harry nodded and wiped his eyes before beginning on the letter.  
  
*Now I jussst have to borrow an owl.* He got up and went up the dinning room to sit at the table and wait for his family to arrive. He only had to wait a short while before they came in.  
  
"Dad?" He started. "Could I maybe borrow an owl? Please?" He asked nervously. His dad gave him a calculating look that made him squirm.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Thank you!" Harry cheered before rushing out. He ran to the small owlery and got the one that he was aloud to use. The one that could hardly fly straight. When he was done, he walked back into the house to see his nine-year-old sister smirking up at him. "What?"  
  
"Tyler doesn't like you as much anymore and by next summer, he'll hate you like the rest of the family. Even uncle Remus hates you." She smirked.  
  
"If you're worried about me having a werewolf hate me, I also have one that loves me. And I really don't care what a weak squib like you thinks about me." Harry said callously. "You're acting just like Malfoy, a spoilt brat."  
  
"Mum and dad think you're a traitor, helping the death-eaters. They tell Tyler all the time about my victory and how you killed my sister." Harry felt his insides freeze, but it would be a cold day in hell before he let Iria see. (AN: I'm sorry if people think that that is a bit above an eleven year old's age level, but I learned that phrase when I was nine, so there! I just hope that I didn't offend anyone.)   
  
"They can say that all they want, but that doesn't make it true."  
  
"You and I both know it is." Iria said stiffly before turning on her heel and stomping off. Harry almost made it to his room when his angry mother stopped him.  
  
"What did you do!" She hissed.  
  
"I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Maybe you should ask someone else before blaming me."  
  
"How dare you blame my babies!" Lily growled, outraged by the very idea of it.  
  
"Well, what am I then? I'm your eldest son and you're blaming me for something that I don't even have any idea what I did!" Harry vented.  
  
"YOU are a MISTAKE. That's what you are. And I know that you are the one that upset Iria." Harry used all of his will power not to cry at the cruel words.  
  
"I didn't do anything. I was walking to my room when she confronted me and tried to upset me. I did nothing but defend myself." Harry hissed. His words were thick with pain. He walked away quickly, a thin sheet of metal coating his torn heart. He then made a vow; he would prove that he wasn't a mistake. And he vowed never again to let someone in his heart. Brian and Emrys could be close, but he didn't want to be open to attacks that could further hurt him like he just experienced.  
  
When it hit July first, Harry had been practicing Quidditch, fire magic, and had been reading for more information throughout the summer. On that day, there was a knock on the door, Harry ignored it as usual, but when his name was called, he walked cautiously up the stairs. Standing in the middle of the living room was Dumbledore, and nine other witches and wizards.  
  
"Hello Mr. Potter, we have agreed that you could test and if you don't wish for your scores to count, no need, just take it when you need, and we have agreed on the extra classes. Each exam will have a practical and written part." The old wizard said. "Would you like your parents to be present?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked at his confused parents.  
  
"No." He said coldly.  
  
"Would everyone but Mr. Potter leave? And there will be spells to prevent entering and eavesdropping."  
  
"I want to stay!" Iria whined.  
  
"Well I DON'T want you to stay." Harry spat.   
  
"ALL of you must leave." One of the other wizards said sternly. After everyone left, he turned to Harry. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. Harry nodded sharply. "First you will do the Potions' exam with me." He said. After Potions was Charms, Ancient Runes, History of Magic, Herbology, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and by the time all of it was over, it was time for Astronomy.  
  
"You will get your scores in a few weeks time, Congratulations Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and went inside. They had paused for a quick lunch, but now the boy was starving and exhausted. He sat at his place at the table, surprised that they had held dinner off for a few hours, and ate. He ignored his family's curious glares as his only focus was on his food.  
  
"What's going on?" James demanded.  
  
"Why would you care? Is it because it happened in your house? Well don't worry, there were wards around the room." He sneered after finishing his mouthful.  
  
"Harry, what happened?" James repeated, the words sounded calmer, but the rage was easy to be seen, simmering beneath the surface.  
  
"Don't pretend to care about your MISTAKE." Harry spat. "You don't need to start acting like a deformed picture of parents now. I did fine without it for the last eight years; I don't need it now." He then finished eating; ignoring the questions and looks he was receiving and just went directly to bed.  
  
The next two weeks went on in a tense silence. When the letter about the O.W.L.s came, he read over it quickly.  
  
Congratulations Mr. Potter.  
  
We grade the scores with O and EE being one point and A, D, and T worth no points.  
  
Written:  
  
Potions = O  
  
Charms = O  
  
Ancient Runes = O  
  
History of Magic = EE  
  
Herbology = A  
  
Transfiguration = O  
  
Arithmancy = O  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts = O  
  
Astronomy = O  
  
Practical  
  
Potions = O  
  
Charms = O  
  
Ancient Runes = O  
  
Herbology = EE  
  
Transfiguration = O  
  
Arithmancy = EE  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts = O  
  
Astronomy = A  
  
  
  
Total O.W.L.s = 15  
  
Thank you,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Yes!" Harry yelled as he jumped up. Everyone looked at him in either curiosity or annoyance. He grinned sheepishly, good mood not going away. "Sorry. I got fifteen O.W.L.s!" He cheered. "I have to owl Brian, can I, please?" He asked.  
  
"O.W.L.s?" James asked. "What O.W.L.s? That's fifth year work."  
  
"Those people were my exam people. You have to have permission from the headmaster and four instructors in order to take them early. Then they look at your grades and scores. If I decide to keep my scores, I don't have to take them fifth year." Harry explained his mood too good to not brag about it.  
  
"Don't you have to have permission from the parents?" Lily asked.  
  
"No, or you would have know, wouldn't you?" Harry drawled, rolling his eyes. "And can Brian come over on the 31st?" He asked.  
  
"Whatever." James said. "But you two will stay outside, Iria already asked for that day to be her day so Sirius, Remus, and a few of her friends are coming over." Harry resisted the urge to gawk; they had given his birthday away so that his sister could have a party.  
  
"Thanks." He said dully, good mood officially set to the back burner as he got up to write Brian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry for the long wait. I can't promise that I will get much out very quickly, but I will try. I am sorta sick, not quite sure how far along it is, but I am sick most of the time and my coordination with the keys and a bad headache don't help. Along with the conspiracy with the teachers, giving huge assignments on one day then all tests another. I don't really believe in coincidences.  
  
Anywho, done with my sorry excuses and ramblings, onto the thank yous.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
athenakitty  
  
A-man- I'm not that big on the whole make him all powerful. I am trying to make it so that it is there, but  
  
he doesn't always use it. It is really just a lot of hard work and trying to prove himself. He most likely will not have any more powers.  
  
chris - thank you, and there is a romance, Harry/Blaise. They go out and kiss that's about it. I am not good at the whole romance deal but there is going to be a couple.  
  
Dreamer-3041 - I like Draco. and i also like lily and james, nothing against them at least.   
  
Elisabeth Potter  
  
skaped  
  
Hmmmmmmmmmm - Yes sir/ma'am! ^.~  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track - same as above  
  
ER  
  
Slimpun - no, they don't really care and it would put a black mark on their record. food for thought (not saying it's true, you can think of your own opinions) what if they paid Blake (the evil werewolf) to take him and kill him? now the answer is never answered, i just needed somone to take harry. actually i just thought of that the other day  
  
Caitlin - like your name! no one ever spells it correctly, gets on my nerves what about yours? anywayz the sirius, james, and lily from the one we all know and destroy are good people for the most part. sirius, remus, and harry do come to this time, i just have to get through the past of this harry  
  
Caleb - thats so nice! i wasn't really planning to post this story, thought that it was kinda dumb, but then decided, what the hell  
  
kimmerz  
  
GiRliEgIrL6  
  
Fangfoot  
  
Insane Evil Angry Demonic Dragon - sorry, been trying, really i have  
  
istalksiriusonweekends  
  
Cat15 


	4. Second Through Fourth Year

AN: This chapter is mostly just me telling you what went on during those years, this is the only chapter like that, I think. It should be.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Second through fourth year  
  
On his birthday, the bell rang and Harry ran to the door, it was Remus. "In the living room." He said quickly, disappointment coming off in waves. The bell rang again and it was Sirius' family and a friend of Iria. "Living room." He sighed. The third time the bell rang, it was Brian. "Brian!" He cheered.  
  
The strong werewolf grinned and picked him up. "Happy birthday, Harry." He said.  
  
"We have to go outside, mum and dad gave Iria a party today." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Direct me." Brian said, spinning Harry so that he faced ahead. He then started walking.  
  
"Left!" Harry yelled before they almost hit a wall. "Straight ahead, right! Door!" Harry opened the door and they were finally outside.  
  
"Sixteen O.W.L.s, huh? That's really good, right?" Brian asked. Harry nodded. "Why don't you get the house?" He asked as they got far enough away so that even a certain werewolf inside the house couldn't hear them.  
  
"I think they forgot. They don't care anyway so it doesn't matter."  
  
"There's a werewolf in there."  
  
"That's Remus, one of dad's best friends." Harry said. "Dad's other friend is here as well, he's my godfather, but he cares about me less than my parents."  
  
"I think I remember you telling me about that. Now, what do you want to do? Besides Quidditch, brooms and Brian don't mix." He said.  
  
"How about tag? No, you could sniff me out. Wanna see what I learned?" He asked the werewolf. He pulled Brian to a clearing that his family never went to. He concentrated on his fire magic and made a flame. The flame turned into a wolf and then the flames began to shimmer silver, green, blue, orange, and gold. "Touch it. I learned how to make a cool flame a while ago." He paused. "Smell it. I haven't been able to test if a replica of a living animal could smell like it. I do know if something like a rose could smell like a rose, but my nose isn't as good as yours." He explained. Brian sniffed it and a strange expression came over his face.  
  
"It just changed from a cat to me to a rose, then back to a cat." He said, the corner of his lips twitched. Harry started laughing crazily. "You're nose needs help." This only made Harry laugh harder.  
  
"What in Merlin's name?" A voice asked. Harry sobered quickly and looked to see Remus standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked coldly.  
  
"Sirius and I smelled a cat change into him, then change into a flower, before changing back into a cat. They sent me to check it out." Remus answered. "Now answer my question."  
  
"So you can go run to dad? Forget that. It's not like he cares anyway; he just wanted you to make sure that it wasn't something dangerous that would hurt their children." Harry sneered. "So you can go back now and tell him that the house is safe, it wasn't anything dangerous." Harry turned to Brian. "Sorry about that, I'll have to ask later when sensitive noses aren't about."  
  
"That's all right. I think you can open presents, or rather present." Brian smiled.  
  
"What is it? Huh? Huh?" Harry asked excitedly, missing the dark look Brian sent to Remus.  
  
"You'll have to open it." Harry gave a mock-scowl. He opened the gift to see an emerald green sweater wrapped around another dragon book. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Brain's neck.  
  
"Thank you!" He screeched. "Thank you sooo much!"  
  
"I gave the broom makers your letters and they all said that they were thankful for your thoughtfulness and that your welcome about the broom." He said. "Now I don't have any cake or anything, but you can pretend." Brian said apologetically.  
  
"What are you still doing here Remus? Shouldn't you be back at Iria's party?"  
  
"Why aren't you there?" Remus asked back.  
  
"This is my BIRTHDAY party. Now go give your little report to dad before they send Sirius out looking for you." Harry drawled.  
  
"Why don't you ever attend the parties?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm not invited, family and friends only. Just don't say anything about the fire, they'll ground me for endangering their children and interrupting Iria's party. And I won't be allowed home for Christmas and Spring breaks." Harry begged.  
  
"Harry, your family, your explanation doesn't make sense."  
  
"I'm not their child! I got my own little lecture about how I'm not their child; I'm their mistake! You don't have to rub it in you know, I already understand!" He yelled before running off.  
  
"If I knew they wouldn't take care of him, I never would have returned him when I found him." Brian growled to the stunned were before following Harry.  
  
"Let's play exploding snap, I've got a pack in my pocket." Harry said.  
  
The rest of the summer went by fine and Harry decided to keep his O.W.L. results. When he got back to school, he found that Malfoy had tried to bribe his way onto the Quidditch team and get the seeker position, but failed because the team wanted to win and they could do that with Harry, though Snape said that they should pick Malfoy. Harry sat in the back of all of his classes, even his three electives, learning more advanced things in the classes, except DADA. But that was because the teacher, Lockhart, was a loser.  
  
He found out that a Gryffindor, Weasley, had a crush on him, but ignored it. The Gryffindors hated him even more because of this, forever trying to prank him. The pranks never worked because Harry was a bit paranoid about Malfoy anyway and his year with the werewolf had made him even more paranoid.  
  
He was still at the top of his class even though he had a more advanced class. He had to go through seven years magical training and be at least a seventh year in order to take the N.E.W.T.s.  
  
Halfway through the year, Harry got a note from his home, after being banned from returning home for Christmas, it said that Brian was dead, that the lycanthropy had caught up with him and while he was sick, werewolf haters attacked his home and killed him. In his will, his vault and library was given to Harry.  
  
"No! Nonononono!" Harry muttered before grabbing his bag and running out of the Great Hall. He ran to his dorm room and cried. "He's not dead! He's not!" He cried. He skipped his first class, DADA, and when he was ready, he finished the letter. At the bottom of the letter was the key to his vault and it said that they moved his library into a portable library and that it was in his vault.  
  
*What'sss wrong?* Emrys asked.  
  
*Brian'sss dead.* Harry answered softly. Emrys didn't say anything, just slithered over to where Harry was and curled around his wrist before hissing soothingly to the pained boy. Soon the boy fell asleep and he missed the whole day's classes. Harry Potter closed himself off even more when Brian died. He would only talk to the teachers and if it was anyone else, he only talked to them if it was absolutely necessary. He would talk to his partner also; who was more often then not, Blaise.  
  
That summer, Iria and Markus would taunt him about Brian's death almost constantly. He moved his new library to his room and placed all of his books in it, including his parent's old school books that he didn't have, planning to trade them out as he got them for his own classes. He got better at his fire magic and began to be the best because Brian wanted him to, not because of his parents. Brian was the closest he had to a parent, so he wanted to do it for him.  
  
During his third year, Remus was a teacher and Iria started. His parents had held a big celebration for her and got her the best of everything; they even got her an owl. Harry had bought his own snowy white owl, and after moving through a bunch of names, finally settled on Hedwig. Iria's was brown and she was very upset when she found out that Harry had bought the best owl in the store. She also got a kitten that was black as night and followed Harry around, much to the distress of Iria. Iria was placed in Gryffindor, making the Potters happy for their daughter.  
  
Iria was below average, even very closed to failing in a few classes. In Potions she was failing and her highest mark was DADA, Harry suspected Lupin was behind that. She was very snotty, but everyone liked her because she was the Girl-Who-Lived. She was used to getting what she wanted. Her teachers, except Snape, expected more of her because of Harry's reputation.  
  
She kept getting praise from their parents. Harry knew this because of the candies sent and that she would show him the letters. She had made it known that she hated her older brother.  
  
He had made a tentative friendship with Blaise, but only the barest above acquaintances.  
  
During his fourth year, Remus wasn't allowed back and his status of werewolf was exposed, they had a man named Westly and they had a debate about the tri-wizard tournament, the Ministry decided against it as in the summer after his third year, Voldemort came back.  
  
Iria boasted about how she beat Voldemort the first time and would again while Blaise asked Harry out. Harry accepted, but was still very removed to all but his girlfriend. He was still at the top of his class and school went on like nothing had happened on the outside world. Harry carried Emrys on his arm and Ghost, Iria's cat, followed him around. His parents were upset because Iria wasn't doing anything. She wasn't on the Quidditch team and her scores weren't the best, or even in the top half. Harry and Slytherin won the Quidditch cup and the house cup every year and Harry was always top of his class.  
  
Harry went home that summer to be excluded form the rest of his family even more. Tyler had distanced himself from Harry, but wasn't cruel like the other two; he just acted like Harry didn't exist. He was a good Quidditch player, but not anywhere close to what Harry was.  
  
Markus started Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year and he also got a party for it. He was placed in Gryffindor as well and used his father's invisibility cloak, it was passed from father to eldest son and James didn't acknowledge Harry as his son. He also had the Marauder's map, though not for long as Harry took it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Sorry for it being kinda short for how long these chapters usually are.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
FroBoy  
  
Eric2- I am continuing it and i do plan on finishing it, it will just take a while  
  
Coreys-angel  
  
Lol dont want to sign in- i do know that blaise is supposed to be a boy, i didn't know what it meant, but for this story, he works best as a girl  
  
insanechildfanfic  
  
Adine  
  
knot2be- the story won't go past hogwarts, just through the time that dimension travelers are there. They come in the next chappie.  
  
Lady Phoenix Slytherin  
  
LL- well, i thought about that too, it just works better for moony not to be so accepting, and even though he should, doesn't mean he would.  
  
Prongsblacks  
  
Fangfoot  
  
Luna Chi Lupin Sparrow- not quite sure what to make of your review  
  
SlytherinSupreme  
  
LaLa-the-Panda(2)  
  
A-man- that it will be  
  
No Idea1- the other Harry, Sirius, and Remus will come next chappie. and you will just have to wait for that to find out how they react  
  
A Depress And Obsess Wolf  
  
mooncancer- the twice is for theory and practice. In theory he got an O  
  
TheAlphieParadox  
  
serendepetee  
  
ER  
  
silvernightshade- well, i like lily and james believe it or not. And harry will get a break, he gets a girlfriend, and faithful followers (hedwig and ghost) is that good?  
  
cmn  
  
ShadowWolf  
  
GEmory- no he won't forgive them, but even after all of that, they are still his parents.  
  
Luna Chi Lupin Sparrow- nope, not evil he's got head on his shoulders  
  
Keronshara- well that's not very nice, i do agree with you about the child abusers sorry for the wait  
  
JasonC  
  
athenakitty- you'll just have to find out  
  
TopQuark  
  
Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid- he already knows, that's why he hates them, not about harry, but that he already hates them 


	5. The Arrival

AN: Important AN at the bottom.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Enter Harry, Padfoot, and Moony  
  
In November, Harry was walking with Blaise with Ghost following right behind. Blaise knelt to pet the cat and it purred happily.  
  
"Uncle Remus? What are you doing here? And why are you with _Harry_?" Came Iria's voice. Harry turned his slightly smiling face from Blaise and into a cold mask in the direction of the voice. The two Slytherins ran to where Harry's sister was with their wands out. The scene was that of Iria and Remus with a dog what looked like Sirius' animagus form and a boy that looked almost exactly like Harry.  
  
"Iria, some over here. That isn't Remus." Harry said sternly. The thirteen year old looked to her brother in surprise.  
  
"Who are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Iria! Come over here now!" Harry ordered. He didn't like his sister, but she was still his sister and he didn't want her to be killed.  
  
"Who are you?" The Harry look alike asked.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter you dolt! Iria! I'm not going to say it again!" The girl ran over to her elder brother and picked up her cat before hiding behind him. "Go away and leaver her alone!" He said coldly, a voice that screamed obedience.  
  
"You go away, deatheater!" The look-alike yelled.  
  
"I won't when you threaten my sister. I must commend you, though, getting a werewolf to pose as Remus and have a dog that looks like Sirius, but I must ask, the look-alike confuses me. Would it be Polyjuice?" He asked. "Blaise, write a letter to the headmaster and send it with Ghost." His girlfriend nodded and when Iria had to give up her pet, she clung to Harry for protection. Harry shot restraints at the three and pulled them closer.  
  
"What's going on?" The imposter demanded.  
  
"I'm holding you here until Professor Dumbledore and the REAL Remus and Sirius get here."  
  
"Mum and dad might come too, they would just leave Tyler with Aunt Annie." Iria said. Harry growled angrily. "They would want to make sure I'm alright."  
  
"Those gits don't need to be here. I would rather not have Sirius or Remus here."  
  
"That makes it easy to say that you're not Harry Potter, his parents are dead!" Remus said.  
  
"Liar! They aren't dead! We would have gotten an owl, wouldn't we Harry? They aren't dead, right?" Iria screamed, stepping down from spoiled brat to scared child.  
  
"No, they aren't dead, Iria. They're probably on their way here right now to give you another gift or something." He said, rubbing her back calmly.  
  
"This sucks! The one walk we get together without your stupid brother, these bloody gits ruin it! Why couldn't you have picked another day?" Blaise growled.   
  
"Calm down Blaise, I'll see if I can walk tomorrow." Harry said, giving the girl a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Iria? Are you okay, honey?" James ran up and roughly pulled the girl from his son. "What did you do to her?"  
  
"I didn't hurt your daughter, those three approached her." Harry sneered, pointing to the three.  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore ordered, looking very powerful at the moment. The three were instead looking at James in horror.  
  
"You're dead! You're dead! I saw yours and Lily's body! You're dead, Voldemort killed you!" Sirius yelled, or what looked like Sirius. The dog changed into him, though he looked haunted and sick.  
  
"What sick game are you playing? My father's been dead for fourteen years." The imposter Harry growled.  
  
"Albus, they smell like Harry, Sirius, and me." Remus said quietly.  
  
"Harry, let them go." Dumbledore said. Harry did as he was told and took a protective step towards his girlfriend while James pulled Iria closer. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter and these two are Professor Lupin and Sirius."  
  
"Stop calling me Professor, it makes me feel old." The other Remus said.  
  
"Why do you think James is dead?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Everyone knows the story of the Boy-Who-Lived." Sirius gapped. "Every wizard knows his name! When he was a year old, Voldemort attacked his house and killed James, then Lily. He turned his wand on Harry and couldn't kill him. Harry was left with that scar as proof tat he survived the killing curse. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Bloody annoying." The Harry imposter muttered. "Too much attention."  
  
"That never happened. Voldemort attacked when Iria was one and Harry was three." Dumbledore explained. "Iria defeated him and has a scar on her arm."  
  
"Where a piece of roof hit her." Harry added. The others glared at him and he glared right back.  
  
"What's going on?" The other Sirius asked. "Why is your story different?"  
  
"I think you have a different past. What happened before you came here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Well, I don't know. I just came to meet Pro- Remus as he came back from the forest." The other Harry said.  
  
"I gave you a letter and we handed it off over Snuffle's head. I don't know where it is. It just crumbled and disappeared. I didn't really notice a different place until that strange girl came over." He pointed to Iria.  
  
"Looks like we didn't need to be here, do you want to continue our walk or turn in, Blaise?" Harry asked.  
  
"Let's just sit in the common room." The black haired girl said.  
  
"Wait!" Dumbledore demanded. The pair of Slytherins stopped and looked ot their headmaster. "Harry, you shall stay with them in and apartment in the dungeons. It wouldn't do to have two of you walking around. There will be two rooms, two beds per room." He said. Harry's jaw dropped.  
  
"I have to baby sit them?" He gasped.  
  
"Harry." James growled.  
  
"Mr. Potter, your things have been moved, or will be moved by the time we get there." Dumbledore said sternly.  
  
"I guess it's a good thing I don't have to sleep with Malfoy again." Harry said under his breath.  
  
"Miss Zambini, if you would go back to your common room." Dumbledore said. Harry and Blaise kissed briefly before the girl walked back to Slytherin.  
  
"You're a Slytherin!" The other Harry gasped. Harry scowled at him.  
  
"Brilliant observation. Yes, I am."  
  
"Bloody embarrassment is what he is." Sirius said. "I take it your not a snake too then?"  
  
"I'm a Gryffindor."  
  
"At least your godson is in a good house and has some sense." Sirius said to the haunted one. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Professor? Where's our rooms? I'm going to turn in, double Potions." He said.  
  
"Right this way. Iria, you may go. James, Remus, Sirius, meet me in my office after I show these four their rooms." The old wizard said. They reached the entrance to the dungeons when Harry turned to his younger sister.  
  
"Iria, you may go means beat it." Harry snapped.  
  
"I'll tell mum!" Iria whined.  
  
"Grow up! What'll she do? Ground me? Now go run to dad, go on. I shall await his owl." Harry said before walking off, leaving a fuming Iria. "I can't believe were related, she acts like Malfoy." Harry grumbled as he walked next to his other self.  
  
Here it is, the password is Brian's Den." Harry felt his heart stop.  
  
"No, change it." He croaked.   
  
"Your father suggested it on the way here." Dumbledore said. The door opened and they saw a comfortable living area that had white walls and two couches, three chairs, and a small table for food and drinks, if needed. There was a bookcase with a few books and when Harry went into his room, he saw his portable library on his bed. The walls were stone with a cozy glow from the lights. The beds were like those of the Slytherin's dorms and the beds were each on big, green rugs that would keep their feet warm in the morning instead of the cold stone floors.  
  
Harry set his library up and glared angrily at the wall. "Bloody git." He hissed, thinking of his father and the password.  
  
"It's very," he looked up to see Harry pausing in his sentence. "Slytherin."  
  
"You never go into my library. I imagine if you have something personal, you would wish to keep it private, my library is mine." He said, not returning the greeting.  
  
"I never let anyone near my scrapbook. It's the only way I can see my parents."  
  
"You're lucky, you can always believe that your parents would be proud of you or love your. You don't ever have to know you were a mistake, you know?" Harry said.  
  
"I wish I could remember more then just them dying."  
  
"You're James." Harry said. We can't go around with the same name so you're James." He said.  
  
"Would you mind it too much if I asked you what your family's like?" James asked.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well, I live with the Dursleys. They're horrid. Don't like magic, you know? I didn't even know magic existed until I was eleven. They locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years, then moved me to Dudley's second bedroom. Never fed me much, and they hate me. Loved their son, Dudley. He's fatter then he is tall." James said.  
  
"Iria had a twin sister, Voldemort killed her. Markus is four years younger then me and Tyler is eight. Mum and dad's favorite is Iria, as she's the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. They just guessed, I didn't say what happened, they have no idea what really happened. Only me and Voldemort know that. I live in the room off the kitchen with the house-elves, Minnie and Mickey.  
  
"Mum and dad hate me, they don't consider me their son. Iria and Markus hate me and are very cruel about it. Tyler used to be alright to me, treated me the same as he treated Markus and Iria. But mum and dad quickly changed his mind, now I just don't exist in his eyes. Remus, Sirius, and Annie don't like me, and neither does Elizabeth. Emrys was given to me by Bryan and I bought my owl Hedwig. Iria dislikes me even more because her cat, Ghost, likes me better. In fact, the cat is most likely pawing at the door." He said, getting up. He walked to the door and opened it, letting a small black cat in.  
  
He looked to see the two adults watching him curiously. He looked sharply at them. He shut the door and the moment the door shut, he heard a knock on it. Harry opened it to see Sirius and Remus. He scowled quickly and slammed the door.  
  
"Why did you shut the door on them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"They don't need to be here." He said as the door emitted bangs. "Go away!" He yelled.  
  
"Let us in you damn kid! We came to wish the _others_ welcome!" Remus' voice came in. "If you don't let us in, I'll tell about your little gift!"  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't already! Now go away! They got your message!"  
  
"Open the door you pile of filth!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"You can sleep out with the rest of the dogs!" Harry yelled back. He quickly put up a silencing charm and turned to the two stunned adults, mainly Remus. "You aren't allowed in that room. I don't like werewolves near me while I sleep. It's nothing against _you_ per say, I don't know you, only the wolf." Harry said. He saw how his words hurt the man and he didn't like to hurt people he didn't know. "When I was eight, I was kidnapped by a werewolf for a year and he took all of his anger out on me so that his transformation was easier. I didn't even trust Brian, who was my surrogate father, around me at night. He was the one that saved me when the other one was killed by anti-werewolf people." He explained. If he didn't tell them, he had the feeling that someone else would tell them when they asked.  
  
"You don't get along with the Sirius and Remus of this world, do you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Thank you for stating the obvious. How'd you guess?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"I can see why if you always act like this."  
  
"I think that you shall be called Orion and you shall be called Howie." He said to Remus, the werewolf colored.  
  
"Why Howie?" Orion asked.  
  
"Middle name, didn't you know?" He asked, giving a slight smile. "Guess not, you all got drunk when Elizabeth was born, but I would think that you would still go out after she was born."  
  
"Who?" Howie asked.  
  
"Elizabeth Black, you know, Sirius and Annie's daughter? She's coming to Hogwarts next year." Harry said.  
  
"Dau-daughter?" Orion stumbled on his words. "What does she look like? What's she like?"  
  
"Well, she's short and has your hair, eyes, nose, and hands while the rest of her is Annie. I don't know her too well, but I do know that she laughs a lot, but she also acts a lot like Iria, only child syndrome. I think dad and Sirius are planning on marrying her and Markus off. But she would still be well off, you know how there is a vault for the oldest son to start off their life with? That's Markus'. He has all of the oldest son's rights." Harry said.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What _about_ me? They don't acknowledge me as their son." Harry said calmly, carefully hiding all of his feelings.  
  
"Why not?" The werewolf asked.  
  
"I was a mistake." He said simply before walking into his room, leaving James, who was in the doorway, to talk to the men of his timeline.  
  
_Emrysss, thessse are sssome sstrange people_. He said. The snake yawned and fell asleep, the teenager quickly followed.  
  
In the morning, Harry got up and went to where the sitting room was and called a book to him, it was a book on elementals. He curled up in the black chair and began to read.  
  
"What are you doing up?" A tired voice asked. He looked up to see Howie sitting on the couch, drinking something, maybe tea.  
  
"I always wake up at this time. The doors down here don't open for another," he looked at his watch, "hour or so. They don't trust any of us down here." He said before returning to his book.  
  
"You're the one that defeated Voldemort, aren't you?" The question came out of the blue and Harry's head snapped up. "Your sister didn't did she?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked suspiciously.   
  
"Your scar, that's from the killing curse, and the way you act about it. To me, and most likely Sirius and our Harry, it's very easy to tell." The man said.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say. You know that, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"I wasn't planning on saying anything."  
  
"The other you is Iria and Tyler's godfather. He favors Iria, though. Everyone does, except Sirius, he favors Markus because he's Markus' godfather. I don't have a godfather anymore. Sirius told me in no uncertain terms when I was sorted into Slytherin that if mum and dad died, I wouldn't live under his roof. He said I could just live on the streets and die because I'm Slytherin." Harry's eyes narrowed in hatred. "I be the moment I graduate, mum and dad will send me to the ministry to hold so that I don't join the Dark Lord. They already have me checked once a year, even before the slimy git came back. Who in their right mind would join something like that, especially if you were thought to be a half blood, yeh, lets go join some hypocritical bastard that kills people like me because of what they are." Harry shook his head in disgust as his face twisted. He had decided that he gives each new person a bit of information, maybe and they can put it all together. That way they wouldn't get the biased view of his parents only.  
  
"The Lily and James I know died to protect Harry. Lily traded her life for his." Howie said. "I don't think I could imagine them or me even being like you say."  
  
"It's not like I expected you to believe me." Harry checked his watch. "The locks should let us out any minute now." Before the doors could open, though, a tired James (Harry) walked in.  
  
"It's veeery weird waking up to Slytherin colors." James yawned.  
  
"He's going to be junior, that's what Sirius thought of." Howie said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast, then wake Orion up. The doors should allow us out by now." Harry said. Howie left the room and returned dragging out a very tired Orion.  
  
"Why do I have to wake up this bloody early in the morning?" He grumbled before turning into a dog.  
  
"Why is he a dog?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius, in this world, you aren't on the run." Howie said with an amused grin on his face.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's go!" Junior whined.  
  
"Let's go then." Harry opened the door to see his father about to knock. Harry withdrew the thought of slamming the door in his face as he stood to the side and let James, Lily, Tyler, Sirius, Remus, Annie, and Elizabeth in. Harry groaned under his breath.  
  
AN: Alright, the last four chapters were background information. Sorry that I haven't updated often, but I hope to update more during the summer because of the lack of school. Now that it's the end of the year, the teachers are really hitting hard. They have to get everything in and finals are coming up. I uh, kinda skipped homework for this weekend so far and graduations are all over the place and the parties, can't forget those, and giving away presents and birthdays and weddings and anniversaries. Can't these people plan away from the end of school? I didn't have enough time to check over it, so sorry if I have some mistakes.  
  
So, yeah, been kinda buisy. Oh, yeah. I know that Remus' middle name begins with a J. not here it doesn't. And I messed up earlier, the info Harry reeled off is the truth, Iria is a year younger. Sorry!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man(2): uh, voldie came back in Harry's third year.  
  
Arwen: kinda sorta. just look up time travel in the search for summaries or abandon, usually those will bring some fics up.  
  
dead feather(2): dude, this is another dimension. I think I said that in the summary. But, you got it right in your second review, the last ones are just background info. And I'm not planning on giving this story up any time soon.  
  
krr84  
  
Calen: He might really not like them, but he really isn't evil, they are his family and he doesn't like to hurt people very much.  
  
Sanity is Relative  
  
Lunadea3454  
  
SiLvErFaTeD: your name is really hard to type  
  
knot2be  
  
Itty bitty evil kitty of doom  
  
Iced Flame  
  
bubblegumb1: they came from the real HP universe. I haven't seen very many from the view point of the other dimension.  
  
Jen: well thank you for giving it a shot  
  
HarrySlytherinson  
  
Prongsblacks: Nope, he hates voldie  
  
eruve tinwen  
  
J  
  
Atticus J. Finch  
  
Ashlie Popperwell  
  
Star Mage1  
  
Lil Miss Potter  
  
Fangfoot  
  
Sharker11: They are different peeps.  
  
A-man  
  
Slimpun  
  
Chi (Elda) Motosuwa: Uh, plot? I think, he actually just had to die. My mom has called me cruel before  
  
jjjjjjj  
  
InDePeNdAnT-cHiK: uv got a hard to type screen name too. and thank you  
  
potter-man1: i'm pretty sure, maybe i should take the one paragraph from law & order where they say that any people or events that are related to this it isn't that?  
  
serendepetee: I think they are in denial, but im not sure. Cause adults so hate to admit they are wrong.  
  
insanechildfanfic  
  
ER: his girlfriend likes him.  
  
Eric2  
  
FroBoy  
  
SailorBaby16  
  
Pronglet  
  
TopQuark  
  
Lyla Snape  
  
GEmory  
  
Ibozun  
  
anthenakitty: you'll have ta find out. 


	6. Getting Started

Stolen Innocence  
  
Getting Started  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"We don't quite know anything about you, and so we decided to visit you and answer any questions you might have." James said after everyone had entered.  
  
"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're Tyler, your Annie, and your Elizabeth. Did I get it right?" Orion asked.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth. Mum's Annie, and _he's_ Tyler." Elizabeth said in a snotty voice.  
  
"Well, we thought that we sould call each other different things, so I'm Orion, Remmie's Howie, and Harry's Junior. I got to name Harry."   
  
"How could you not know your wife?" Sirius asked. "Did you just stop living?"   
  
"It's a bit hard to get married and have kids in Azkaban." Orion said dryly.  
  
"Why would you be in Azkaban?" The people from Harry's time, excluding the Potter brothers paled.  
  
"All you need to know is that he escaped." Junior said dangerously.  
  
"Let's just move on from there, I'm starving." Harry said before anyone else could say anything. He was already unhappy that he was the only Slytherin in a room full of Gryffindors that he very much doubted would lift a finger to help him. He also could almost sense the defensiveness coming from the newcomers that he thought food might keep them from attacking.  
  
"Then go eat, you don't need to be here." Lily snapped. "Pass on the word to Dumbledore that we're taking these three, Iria, and Markus out to look around and see our world." She added, giving him a glare that dared him not to do what he was told to do.  
  
"What about H-"  
  
"Now, where were we?" Remus interrupted the other Remus. Harry spun angrily and left, face burning with humiliation and shame. When he got to the Great Hall, he took a few deep breaths before going in to tell Iria, Markus, and Dumbledore what was happening.  
  
He sat down next to Blaise and gave her his daily kiss before eating.  
  
"Good morning." She said. "Quidditch practice was canceled, Dumbledore thinks that it could be dangerous to be outside more then necessary."  
  
"Do you want to come down to my room, then? It's actually pretty nice." He asked. Blaise grinned.  
  
"All right. Do you think that you could kick your _visiters_ out?" She asked. Harry rose an eyebrow before shaking his head in laughter.  
  
"I don't think we have to worry about them. Mum and dad are taking them for a family trip or whatever." Harry drawled.  
  
"Well then. Let's get down there!" She jumped up and started to pull him away. All Harry could do was grab and apple before they left the first floor and headed down the stairs. They ran into James, causing everyone to fall.  
  
"Oh bloody hell! Where's my apple go! Way to go Blaise, you just made me skip breakfast." Harry moaned.  
  
"Harry Potter!" His father boomed. "What do you think you were doing! You could have hurt someone, running around like an idiot! Next time you decide to go jumping down stairs, tell me first so I can _throw_ you down!"  
  
"I'm so sorry for being a mere mortal." Harry sneered.  
  
"It's think like this that you killed your sister doing!" Harry's blood chilled at the harsh words from his father.  
  
"Well, let me apologize for not jumping in front of the big green light when I was _three_! Should I take a time turner and convince myself to attack the big guy that just attacked my mum? Maybe you should blame somebody else!" Harry hissed. "You weren't even there, James."  
  
"Come on, Harry. Let's just go. No one wants to stay around _gryffindors _for too long. Stupidity could be contagious." Blaise tugged Harry's arm and dragged him down the hall while linking their hands together.  
  
"You should have died instead of your sister!" Harry squeezed Blaise's hand as he walked slightly faster.  
  
"Bloody bastard." Harry grumbled.  
  
"Wait!" They could hear Harry's double yell. The two paused as the slightly smaller boy ran up to them. "You dropped your bag." He held out Harry's bag with one hand. Harry took it hesitantly.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't really feel comfortable around them; they keep giving me strange looks. So, where is Voldemort in your time?" Junior asked, obviously changing the subject.  
  
"He came back after our third year. It was horrible, Iria kept saying that she would beat him. She can't even pass half of her classes without help from the teachers because of her 'hero' status. She's even been getting extra training for a long time." Harry explained. Blaise rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, Voldemort came back when I was in fourth year and he used my blood. Since you're in Slytherin, does that mean you're on Snape's good side?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm the only person that Snape takes points away from in Slytherin. I'm social outcast number one."   
  
"He hates me too. I'm guessing you don't know why since it doesn't seem like anyone likes to tell you anything." Junior said. Harry and Blaise shook their heads and Junior launched into the story about the school years of the Marauders and Snape.  
  
"I only knew that my dad and Snape hated each other." Harry said, not sure whether to be happy with what happened to Snape, or to not be happy because his father got away with it just proving that his father was a git.  
  
"Is Malfoy still a git here?" Junior asked.  
  
"Yes, I show him up all the time." Harry said.  
  
"The git deserves it. Oh, I found out at breakfast who the weasel is dating." Blaise grinned coldly. "Ginny Weasley. Why not combine the weasels?" Harry snickered.  
  
"_Ginny Weasley_!" Harry choked. "This is _great_!" Junior on the other hand was shocked and angry.  
  
"She sank that low! How could she?" Junior gasped.  
  
"What's wrong with you? She's a bitch along with her brother. They are so narrow-minded. But the girl does have ambition and all she cares about is money and looks. She and Malfoy are perfect for each other." Harry sneered. "Though you're probably just like them, most Gryffindors are."  
  
"Well, Slytherins are slimy bastards." Junior snarled defensively.  
  
"I'm not denying it, but be careful when you group people. Not all Slytherins are like Malfoy. You can't just meet a couple of people and then say the whole group is bad." When they reached the rooms, a loud siren like sound began to echo through the halls.  
  
"_ALL STUDENTS AND NON-FACULTY MEMBERS GO TO YOUR DORMATORIES IMMEDIATLY! ALL PROFESSORS TO YOUR DESIGNATED LOCATIONS_!" The headmaster's voice blared, the soronus charm in place.  
  
"Lucky us, we're all ready here." Harry said almost cheerfully. "Though I expect that our _wonderful_ guests will arrive shortly." He said the password and entered.  
  
"Wow!" Blaise gasped as she looked around. The dark wood, stone floors, and deep colours created a royal feeling to go along with the darkness of the dungeons. Even though the colours might normally be thought of in an unfeeling way, they instead, created a contented atmosphere that made those inside feel instantly at home in. "And where is _your_ room?" She asked Harry suggestively. Harry laughed at his counterpart's stunned looks and fierce blush.  
  
"Blaise!" Harry admonished with a chuckle. "Stop teasing the poor innocent."  
  
"Aww, but I've never seen you blush! He looks so cute and you're even cuter then him." She pouted. Harry smirked, Junior just blushed harder.  
  
"I don't blush." Harry said simply. The doors opened and the vacation crew entered, looking unhappy about not being able to go. Iria and Markus also entered.  
  
"_IN FIVE MINUTES THE DOORS ARE LOCKING! BE IN YOUR CORRECT PLACES! YOU WILL BE IN THE ROOMS FOR THREE DAYS_!" The old headmaster's voice came again.  
  
"Three days!" Iria whined.  
  
"There isn't enough time to get up to the Gryffindor tower." Lily said reluctantly.  
  
"Well, _she_ can still get to _her_ common room." James spat at Blaise.  
  
"She can stay with me. She doesn't have to go." Harry said. "Come on, Blaise. I'll show you my room." He gently grabbed her by her elbow and let her into the room.  
  
"A girl could get used to this." Blaise said in approval.  
  
"Well, don't get used to it, my roommate's a Gryffindor, _and_ a boy." Harry teased.  
  
"So, help me with transfigurations?" She asked, climbing on Harry's bed. Harry climbed on next to her and explained the theory and concept behind transfiguring inanimate objects into an animal.  
  
"_That's_ what that whole chapter said? It sounds so simple when you say it that way." She said. "McGonagall just doesn't explain why, just the how."  
  
"That's because to her it's all easy. _She_ understands it all and so she just has to do it. They say how it is done instead of why it is done because they already know why." Harry explained. "You need to use this;" he tapped her head, "and ask me sooner."  
  
"Because you're always right?" Blaise asked sarcastically. Harry kissed her lightly.  
  
"Of course." He said before kissing her deeper.  
  
"Hey!" An angry voice yelled. Harry looked over Blaise's shoulder and saw his mother. "Stop that! Younger children are around and don't need to see your vulgar actions." She hissed.  
  
"It's just kissing." Harry sneered, pulling Blaise into his lap. Ghost ran into the room, jumped on the bed, and lay down next to Harry, purring happily as Blaise pet him.  
  
"Well don't do it. Besides, Iria and Markus are doing their homework and Iria needs a few books on unforgivables. She was too busy to take notes for her DADA class and Remus doesn't have all of the resources, she has to write down where she got the information and she can't have someone tell her the information." Lily said hurriedly. Harry cocked his head slightly.  
  
"So? I only have my old books and Brian's library. You can't make me give her any of those. I don't really see how I fit in with any of your plans." Harry said off-handedly.  
  
"Boy!" Lily growled.  
  
"Lils, lunch is here!" James yelled. Harry and Miccy jumped off the bed and ran into the sitting room. A table had been placed in the middle with twelve chairs.  
  
"Gee, thanks for remembering us." Harry sneered sarcastically. He quickly transfigured a few books into a table and two chairs before summoning the best food on the other table. He did it fast enough so that the people only saw it disappear from the table. He also took Iria's plate and silverware along with James'. Neither had started eating yet so their plates were untouched.  
  
"All right, Blaise, let's eat." Harry said as he sat down and dug into the food. Blaise snickered and ate at a slightly slower pace then ther boyfriend.  
  
"Hey!" Iria yelled when she found out what had happened.  
  
"Harry James Potter!" James yelled, furious at his food being taken. Harry gave him a cocky grin.  
  
"But there wasn't room at the table." He said innocently.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that!" Junior gasped.  
  
"House-elf taught me." Harry said with pride in his voice. House-elf magic was very hard to do and control.  
  
"Damn brat." James growled.  
  
"James! Not in front of the children! And not at the dinner table. You can take to it later." Lily scolded harshly. Harry dropped his fork and stood quickly.  
  
"Blaise, you can finish eating. I'm going to lie down for a bit." He said calmly. But under his voice was a chill that, though couldn't be heard, could be felt by all in the room.  
  
He got up into his room and sat on his bed. He pulled the serpent's amulet out from under his shirt and clutched it in both hands close to his chest. Something rubbed against his legs and he crossed them so that the black kitten would lie in his lap. Emrys soon arrived and curled around his waist. He only reacted when the bed dipped slightly and comforting arms wrapped around his chest and arms, pulling him closer to the person so that his head rested on a shoulder.  
  
"That was uncalled for. I don't know how you put up with it." Blaise's voice soothed.   
  
"I guess I'm used to it. The hardest part is that I can still remember a time before the attack." He said softly.  
  
"So when are you going to teach me how to do that?" She asked. Harry smiled, knowing 'that' meant house-elf magic.  
  
"I don't know. What makes you think you can?" He asked lightly.  
  
"Well, the fact that the Great Harry Potter is my boyfriend. You know, the Wizard Prodigy?" Harry groaned in discomfort.  
  
"Don't call me that. I'm not all that great." Blaise laughed at his modesty. He was actually very modest; other people just didn't think so because they have trouble doing what he can do with ease. Compared to the true amount of power Harry could use, he hardly showed any of it.  
  
"So, show me some tricks." Blaise said. She picked Ghost up and Harry stretched his legs out. She settled between his legs and leaned against his chest. He let go of the amulet and quickly shut the door and put a guarding spell on it to keep the Blacks, Remuses, his parents, Iria, Markus, and the other Harry out. Then he wrapped his arms around he girlfriend and created figures, from his fire magic, of Snape, Malfoy, Sirius, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
The fire Sirius ran over to Snape and kissed him. While they were kissing, Malfoy's mouth fell open in shock and he brought a mallet out and his Snape in the head with it. He then kept hitting Snape until Ginny came over and kicked Malfoy in the butt. Unfortunately, Ginny's foot got stuck up Malfoy's butt. Malfoy froze, his eyes and mouth wide open. Sirius then collapsed laughing, but Snape came over and started kicking his side. Finally, they got up and Sirius grabbed Ginny and Snape grabbed Malfoy and both adults pulled. The four of them then got into a big fight and a snake came and ate all of them.  
  
Harry was watching the story with an amused twinkle in his eye and Blaise was chuckling. Neither of them knew that another person had been watching until the door opened. Harry's head snapped to the side, stopping Tyler before he could leave.  
  
"Mum wanted me to tell you that I had to sleep with you while we were here." He said quickly.  
  
"Don't you dare tell anyone what you saw." Harry said slowly. Tyler nodded his head quickly before darting out. "Damn, I forgot he was there." Harry cursed.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Besides, that little play took longer then usual. We only have a couple hours until dinner. Now you can help me with my charms homework." Harry nodded and took the block off of the door.  
  
"Let's go into the sitting room. There's more things there to use." Harry said. The two slytherins entered the room and went to a corner.   
  
"Now, this charm has a semi difficult flick to it. Here, let me show you." Harry went behind her and grabbed her hand. He slowly went through the movements once before doing it again, faster and adding wingardium leviosa to it. All at once, twenty books floated out from the bookshelf. The charm was to take a spell and make it effect multiple objects of the caster's choice. Blaise laughed slightly from success. A few heads turned and those that had been glaring at the pair from the beginning glared harder.   
  
"All right, now let me do it by myself." She said, eager to learn this charm.  
  
"Fine, change the books green." Harry said as he sat back. Blaise nodded and did the familiar flick with the color changing charm. Eight books turned green. "Now do a few more." Blaise scowled at him and he just grinned innocently.  
  
"Harry!" She punched him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"What would you do without me?" He said quietly enough so that only Blaise could hear.  
  
"I don't know, but I could show you what I could do with you." Harry sat down on the ground and placed a warming charm on it and Blaise sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. A loud wail came from the other side of the room and a black blur shot across the room, hiding in the crevice between the pair. Ghost curled up in the small, warm hole and fell asleep almost instantly. Iria stormed across the room, stopping in front of Harry.  
  
"Give me my cat!" She ordered. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Give it to me _now_!" She whined.  
  
"Ghost fell asleep Iria. And he looked pretty scared when he ran over here."  
  
"Dad! Harry took my cat!" She whined.  
  
"Whatever. I didn't do anything with your cat, he came to me." Harry said off handedly.  
  
"Harry, give her back Ghost." James said.  
  
"I don't have her cat! Ghost is just lying behind me! I am not preventing the cat from leaving in any way!" Iria reached angrily forward to get the cat when a loud hiss came from him. She retracted the hand immediately.  
  
"Daddy!" She cried. James stood quickly and strode over to Harry. Instead of reaching for the cat, he grabbed Harry's arm tightly and jerked him up. He then pushed him roughly at Sirius.   
  
"Put him in our room." He growled. "We'll send in your dinner with your snake girlfriend."  
  
"Don't call her that! She did nothing to you!" Harry snapped angrily. James then reached for the cat, but Ghost had darted to where Sirius was shoving Harry to the room. Ghost scratched at Sirius' leg and made a loud yowl before hissing angrily. Emrys came form Harry's room and stood up tall.  
  
"Stupid cat!" Sirius growled, kicking at Ghost. Harry jerked free and grabbed Emrys before backing into his room.   
  
"Ghost, leave Sirius alone." Harry said weakly. He ducked into his room and went into Brian's library. "He's never been that violent before." He choked out. He wouldn't cry, but he had never thought his father would purposely physically harm him. He rolled his sleeve up to reveal already forming bruises.  
  
AN: Sorry, just couldn't get into the typing mood. And I seem to be very good at injuring my hands, but that's beside the point.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
MarraudersLove  
  
michaelrccurtis  
  
A-man  
  
wiccagirl299- no, in this one, he isn't suicidal.   
  
neela  
  
anonymous  
  
Doro-chan- In know that it isn't Howie and that it starts with a J, but like I said in the authors note last chappie, i changed it for the sake of the story.  
  
shadow64  
  
bubblegum- Harry isn't really going to be interacting much with the other people, the Potters have sort of alienated him from the picture. but he does talk with them every once and a while  
  
an opinion- never read w'rknacacnter :s 'why we fight'  
  
dead feather- this story is a harry goes to another world, only in the other world's harry's POV.   
  
Fangfoot  
  
anataremrys  
  
Star Lizard  
  
simpleinsanity- Voldimort in this one isn't as 'i will kill harry' as in the other world's voldimort  
  
Paul- sorry about that, the other four chapters were just leading up to the last one, this is where the 'real story' starts, i guess you could say  
  
Eric2  
  
GEmory  
  
lily-potter2010  
  
wisdom of falcons- i have never read 'a child called it'. i have looked for it to read as i've heard it was very good, but the only times i see it are when i don't have any money. so nope, this is all from me, and i've never been the best in english class  
  
Kristin  
  
Lil Miss Potter  
  
Andine  
  
lmill  
  
denaumo  
  
serendepetee  
  
gallandro-83- Brian just had friends in high places and most of the people that he knew most likely wouldn't have been accepted in the wizarding world very well  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man- sorry about it being annoying, but they won't know for a couple more chappies, but i think tyler will be the first to know if it stops the annoyance  
  
SiLvErFaTeD  
  
FroBoy  
  
Calen  
  
AlL rOaDs LeAd To HeLl  
  
athenakitty  
  
silvernightshade- they don't really admit that he was their son  
  
rayvern- yes, voldimort will be in this story  
  
Eriee- i haven't thought of who's side the others will take, but they don't have much to do with harry as the potters, blacks, and remus take up a lot of their time 


	7. The Seer

Stolen Innocence  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Seer

* * *

Harry stayed in the library for over an hour, just feeling safer in the presence of things that had belonged to Brian. When he left the library, he had closed himself off even more. Blaise was sitting on Harry's bed and munching on a roll. There was a plate in front of her and another on the nightstand.  
  
"Feeling better?" She asked. Harry shrugged. Blaise nodded and they both ate their food. "Well, as you know, Tyler is sleeping with us. Your parents and Markus are sleeping in that bed over there. Iria and Remus are staying on the couches in the sitting room. The Blacks are sleeping in one bed in the second room and the other three are staying in the other bed." She said when they finished eating.  
  
"Are you ready for bed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, but turn around so I can get changed." She said. House elves had put clothes in the room for all of the visitors. Harry nodded and got out a pair of pajama bottoms. He changed quickly and turned just as Blaise was putting her small nightshirt on. She was wearing short night shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt, without a bra. That meant that when Harry had turned, he had gotten a nice view of her chest. "Harry!" She screeched after she had pulled her shirt down and could see him looking at her.  
  
"It isn't like it's anything I haven't seen before." He said.  
  
"It was an accident then, too!" She pouted. Harry kissed her softly and she pulled his head in for a deeper kiss. Harry settled down on the bed and Blaise curled in right next to him. They fell asleep with Blaise's head on his chest and one of her arms around his stomach. He had an arm around her waist and another by his side.  
  
Harry woke up in the middle of the night to whimpering. He opened his eyes tiredly and turned his head to see a small head next to his and small whimpers coming from it. Harry reached his free hand over and ran it through his youngest brother's hair. He couldn't remember ever being comforted from a nightmare so he just did the first thing that came to mind. Tyler turned in his sleep and grabbed Harry's hand with both of his hands and arms. Harry could see the troubled face ease and it looked like Tyler fell into a deep sleep. Harry fell back asleep soon after.  
  
Harry woke again to someone kissing him. Green eyes shot open to meet his girlfriend's cunning blue eyes. He felt Blaise straddling his waist and running warm hands across his chest. She kissed him deeply and while they were in the middle of the kiss, something squeezed his forearm and he remembered who was in the room, in the bed even.  
  
"Blaise." He gasped as she touched a sensitive spot. "Blaise, Tyler's right next to me. My parents are just over there." Harry groaned slightly as she moved against him, he was a teenage boy after all.  
  
"Don't worry. We aren't _doing_ anything." She said before lowering her head and kissing Harry's bare chest.  
  
"Not now, please." Harry's voice strained as his mind screamed for him to give in and kiss her.  
  
"Oh, fine." Blaise whined and practically collapsed on her boyfriend. Harry let out a grunt as the air was forced out of him. "Hey Harry?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"What do you think it's like?" Harry laughed silently to her question. "I'm serious. Parkinson was telling Bulstrode that it was great and that she couldn't believe that Bulstrode hadn't done it already." She said, breathing lightly one Harry's chest.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. No one's ever really talked to me about it. I just know what I hear in the dorms, but that doesn't really tell me anything. I know what goes where and I heard a bit about what it feels like." Harry said quietly, rubbing Blaise's back lightly. "But I don't have to know; this is just fine with me."  
  
"Oh? Well I could move." Blaise joked, pushing herself up. Harry's arm tightened and pulled her down. Blaise let out a short squeal as she lost balance.  
  
"Be quiet over there." Lily whispered harshly from the other bed.  
  
"She, don't make so much noise or I'll banish you to wherever Malfoy is when it's time for our next walk." Blaise scolded with a grin on her face.  
  
"Well, we can just go and talk in the bathroom if you can get Tyler to let go of my arm." Harry told her.  
  
"When she gets pregnant, you're out of the house and disowned." Lily snapped.  
  
"She's not a slut." Harry spat. "Stay out of our conversations."  
  
"H'rry?" Tyler's tired voice asked. Harry looked down at his younger brother. "What's the green light?" He mumbled. Harry froze.  
  
"It's nothing Tyler." He said before slipping out of bed, as his brother had loosened his hold on his arm and Blaise had gone into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He quickly walked out of the room and ran into Orion. "Sorry." Harry muttered before ducking away from him. A weak hand grabbed his arm and Harry looked up at the man hesitantly.  
  
"Hold still." The ex-convict muttered before he lifted Harry's bangs, exposing his forehead. "You have the scar; it practically radiates dark magic." He said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.  
  
"The aura from the killing curse, it hasn't faded much." Orion explained. Harry just looked at him in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand." Harry said.  
  
"If you look for it, you can still feel the dark magic that created your scar." Orion explained. "Why didn't anyone notice, even after being in Azkaban for 12 years, I still know how to feel dark auras." Orion's face showed worry and concern, for whom, Harry didn't know.  
  
"They don't care. I'm fine with it. It's just the way things are." Harry said. He found that if he said something enough times, he would begin to believe it, a bit.  
  
"But by letting them think Iria did it, you might be sending her to her death." Howie's voice came from next to Harry, making the teen jump. Harry's eyes widened and his face paled when he thought about what Howie had said. He hadn't thought about the consequences for letting everyone think Iria defeated Voldemort. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that he might have put his younger sister in danger.  
  
"They wouldn't _really_ put her in danger. They couldn't. They love her." Harry protested.  
  
"Are you so sure?" Howie asked.  
  
"How could you even _think_ that Lily and James would allow their child to be hurt!" Orion growled. Howie looked pointedly at Harry, though his eyes were filled with pain.  
  
"Harry, are you able to fight Voldemort? I doubt it. The fact that your training is non-existent beyond yourself, I assume, says that you aren't ready. I believe Sirius and I will have to help you. You can be in the same 'class' as our Harry." Howie offered. Harry looked doubtful. He was confident in his abilities, though he knew everyone needed help and that no one is all-powerful. The thought that Iria might get hurt had thrown his life and view on it out of orbit and he was angry that he couldn't see the obvious. Harry realized that he wasn't in the correct frame of mind to make a decision as important as letting himself trust another person to train him, though.  
  
"I would like to wait for a short while. Would that be all right?" Harry asked hesitantly. "To give you my answer, I mean." He added quickly.  
  
"Sure, we aren't trying to force you or anything." Howie said calmly. Harry nodded sharply and backed out of the room, strait into James.  
  
"So, you're lying to _them_ now too." His harsh voice spat. Harry tensed; his back was against James' front. Because he was fifteen, he reached his father's chin.  
  
"I didn't tell _them anything_." Harry hissed. He had pulled himself together the instant he recognized his father's voice. "How long were you listening? Not very _Gryffindor_ of you."  
  
"And you're a pretty bad _Slytherin_; anyone could have listened in on your conversation. But I suppose you would never be _good_ at anything, at least you're only a bad Slytherin instead of a horrible one." James shot back.  
  
"You know _nothing_ about me." Harry ground out around the lump in his throat. "You don't have nightmares about the day Voldemort attacked. I remember _everything _about that day. You made me find out for myself what happened. I am very good at many things, things you couldn't ever imagine." Harry snapped his jaw shut after he realized what he was saying.  
  
"I bet what you're good at is dark magic." James said. Harry just shook his head. His mind was going to fast for him and he was afraid of what he might say. They were alone in the room so the squeaking of the door was easy to hear.  
  
"Dad?" Tyler asked, closing the door behind him. "Who's Rebecca?" James spun around so fast; his shoulder hit Harry, causing him to stumble.  
  
"Where did you hear that?" James hissed. Harry saw the pain in his brother's eyes because of his father's harsh voice.  
  
"I-in a dr-dream. It st-st-stopped before I f-found out." Tyler stuttered, small tears falling from his eyes. Harry growled at his shocked father before he went over to Tyler and picked him up. He then walked over to James and wandlessly made him sit in the nearest chair. He then placed Tyler on his father's lap before retreating to his own chair.  
  
"You don't need to worry about that, Tyler. She's dead." James said after he came out of his shock.  
  
"Father, Tyler's a seer, he can't see the future, but the past." Harry explained what he had only just pieced together.  
  
"What are you talking about?" James asked.  
  
"There are three types of seers. The most common type can only see the present. The second most common type is like Tyler; they can only see the past. The most rare type is what most think of in a seer; they see only the future. Now, there are two types of each seer, save the future type. One type 'sees' through a trance, while the other 'sees' though dreams. What a seer cannot 'see' though is something that happens with them in the vision or dream." Harry explained. "And people that 'see' the future never see anything, they have prophecies and send them through someone with the sight, but who are unable to use it. They can't speak it and forget about it soon after they send it. The person that it is channeled through is the people see as a seer, so many of the people are never recognized as seers. They have to have someone around them when they send the prophecy." Harry added just for trivia knowledge.  
  
"How would _you_ know?" James spat, glaring at Harry.  
  
"How _else_ would you explain him seeing it in a dream? You and mother never talk about it and when you do, you never mention Rebe-"  
  
"Shut the bloody hell up! You have _no right _to speak her name!" James yelled, interrupting Harry.  
  
"Dad?" Tyler asked, upset by the arguing. "I'm sorry." He said, looking hurt.  
  
"I'm not mad at you Ty. Did Harry tell you to say this?" James asked.  
  
"Why would I do that? Are you out of your bloody mind!" Harry exclaimed angrily.  
  
"You shut your mouth." James warned Harry before turning back to his confused, young son. "Did Harry say this, Tyler?" Tyler shook his head.  
  
"I saw it in a dream!" Tyler insisted. "There was mommy and a scary man too, he was mean."  
  
"Tyler, Harry is just playing tricks on you. What you saw wasn't real; it was just a nightmare that Harry gave you." James soothed Tyler's fears. Harry screwed his face up in disgust.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you that I don't know how to give nightmares." Harry hissed.  
  
"Don't lie, you mess with the Dark Arts just like all of the other Slytherins. There's a spell to give people nightmares, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Don't you _dare_ call me a liar." Harry stood up quickly. He glared at James.  
  
"James! Do you know where Iria's wand is?" Lily called from the bedroom. Harry snorted.  
  
"Some savior, father. Losses her wand." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Where did she last put it?" James replied, ignoring his son.  
  
"She doesn't know! It won't come when I accio it!" Lily answered. Harry put his hand next to him and called the wand to him, keeping it hidden from James and Tyler, knowing what his mother was going to say next. "Check the chairs!" Harry put his hands under the cushions briefly and pulled the wand out. He threw the wand at James' head after looking at the bad shape the wand was in.  
  
"You should take it to Ollivander's or teach her how to take care of it." Harry aid when James looked up to glare at him.  
  
"What did you do to Iria's wand?" James demanded.  
  
"I did _nothing_ to that wand." Harry snapped and got up to find Howie. After seeing how careless Iria treated everything and knowing what he did, he knew his answer. He saw Howie talking to Junior and walked up to them. "I'm in." He said, looking straight into Howie's amber eyes.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I really am. I try to get information on when I will try to post what and how far along I am on stories on my blog site. If you want to find the information on updates or story stats, that would be the place to look. If you want instant, or close to it, faster then I update at least, answers to questions or responses to conserns, leave them there too.   
  
And this came up in a review, everyone, this is almost completely original. I got the idea while reading through some fics and I thought it would be fun to see things from other Harry's view point in a dimention travel fic. The idea and the story are my idea and I don't even remember the titles of the stories that I read that day, the idea just came to me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
angelXofXdeath- hey thanks!  
  
tati1(3)- don't kill anyone,and thank you for the help. I most likely would never have cought that if I had gone through the story again.   
  
sem115- sorry that the entry isn't long, my shortest chappie yet. Sorry.  
  
VampireDemon23  
  
Keahi17  
  
Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo- I would appreciate it if you could find the mispellings and mistakes, I'm definiately not the best at editing.  
  
snort of laughter- I can't spell either, I would be a gonner if spell check hadn't been invented.  
  
the-mpreg-spirit- in most of my stories they don't really love Harry.  
  
Angus Dei  
  
Dragongirl Jun- thanks for the zabini thing. I always knew that was how it was, but for the life of me, my brain keeps telling me that it is zambini, I even think zambini when i read it zabini.  
  
Eric2- I hope that this chapter cleared up somethings. Sorry that it was confusing last chappie.  
  
muggle  
  
incybincer  
  
A-man  
  
Lil Miss Potter- I don't know about friends, but allies.  
  
Xtyne  
  
blubb-blubb  
  
KapOfDaPipers  
  
Fanfoot  
  
lerafea- it isn't really abuse, but neglect. Well, I guess it is mental abuse.  
  
michaelrccurtis- he loves his parents, he just doesn't want to admit it. I don't think that he will take revenge per say, but I can't say anymore or the fic will be ruined  
  
DSMelody  
  
Anora- thanks for the tip, i try not to make it boring or anything and i'm not all that great of a writer. I think that most of the time I read for ideas as long as there aren't too many obious mistakes and that might have carried over to my writing.  
  
lmill  
  
Mr. Happy Java Man  
  
gallandro-83- they are important, and I think that they were mostly in shock with what was happening. They all though of Lily and James as nice people who loved their son, not the people they are now.  
  
FroBoy- He can't leave, they are stuck in that apartment together. But I get what you mean.  
  
SiLvErFaTeD 


	8. Fight, fight, fight!

CHAPTER EIGHT  
  
Fight, Fight, Fight!

* * *

The first day of training was just making sure where both of the Harrys were. The dimension travelers were extremely surprised when they saw how advanced Harry was. Harry had decided to hold back on his magic a bit, so he only showed them the whole Hogwarts curriculum and half of the things he learned in the auror books.  
  
During the lessons, Harry allowed Blaise to be present, as everyone outside of the travelers and Tyler had been rude to her. Tyler just acted as though the two Slytherins didn't exist.  
  
"That was so cool when you turned Orion's hair grey and made him look like an old man!" Junior laughed.  
  
"I think my favorite part was when you tried to do a blinding hex on Howie and made yourself blind instead." Blaise said to Junior, who flushed a deep red.  
  
"No, turning Howie into a female wolf in an old lady's outfit and Orion into a Snape look-alike was the best." Harry said. "Most definitely."  
  
"What do you mean?" Junior asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you were blind at the time and had your head stuck in a pillow." Harry said off-handedly.  
  
"That was just cruel, not funny at all. My hair _still_ feels all greasy." Orion whined.  
  
"What some cheese with that whine?" Blaise sneered. The five of them were sitting in the main room while the kids were in the Black's and the time traveler's room and the other adults were in the Potter's room.  
  
"Where did you find that curse anyway?" Howie asked.  
  
"I, uh, kinda just made it up. I was testing it on Orion." Harry said nervously.  
  
"Can you make anyone turn into anyone else? And what about the cross-gender thing?" Howie asked.  
  
"I suppose and I made that one up last year when I was studying the similarities between potions and charms." Harry answered.  
  
"What are the spells?" Junior asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"Spells? I try to leave that part out. That way I don't get blamed." Harry said slowly.  
  
"What about other spells? Do you need to say the spell for them?" Orion asked.  
  
"Of course. My theory is that most witches and wizards need an incantination to do a spell, so that is how they teach it in school. However, the people that _don't_ need an incantination for a spell learn spells with the spoken part, so they become used to saying the spells and can't do the spell without saying it." Harry said, deciding to let some of his thoughts out. The three new comers had been trying to get him to share his ideas with them all day.  
  
"Interesting theory. But would it still work if the person knew all of the details of a spell, even the smallest one?" Howie asked.  
  
"I don't know, they don't teach us all of the components of a spell, I think if someone did know the, though, they wouldn't need to say the spell. I think that's how I don't have to say them when I make my own spells." Harry said.  
  
"You two have lost me." Blaise said. "Can we talk about stuff that us mere mortals might understand?"  
  
"How about Einstein's theory of space." Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" Orion asked.  
  
"I didn't. It was a joke." Harry said dryly. "I don't even know _what_ Einstein had theories of."  
  
"Harry! Where did you put Iria's notes for school! I've been looking for them for the last hour!" Lily yelled.  
  
"What notes? I bet she never took any. And if she did, why would I take them?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course she took notes! And she told me that they disappeared!" Lily snapped defensively.  
  
"Shut up! I am sick and tired of the way all of you treat him! He is your SON! And in case you haven't noticed, he's bloody brilliant! Your little brat has been messing up and acting like she's the queen of the world! She's annoying, snotty, stupid, and her magic is horrible!" Orion yelled. Lily looked stunned, her eyes were wide, her face was pale, and her mouth was wide open.  
  
"You are a bunch of ignorant fools. You brand the squib wannabe as savior before even _checking_ for traces of the killing curse, apparently. Harry's scar _still_ radiates the magic that made it. What about actually _listening_ to him for once? It's quite obvious he still cares about you, though Merlin help me if I knew _why_. You always criticize him and are cruel to him even in the short time we've been here. What kind of parents are you?" Howie said his speech in a calm voice, though anger and disappointment were easy to hear in his voice and see in his eyes.  
  
"You-you-he." Lily stuttered. Harry was just staring wide-eyed at the pair. The only nice adult he had was dead and the only person that ever stood up for him was Blaise.  
  
"What's going on Lil?" James asked as he and the rest of the adults looked in on the group. "What did you do to her?" James demanded, looking strait into Harry's stunned emerald eyes.  
  
"He did nothing to her!" Orion yelled. "I am ashamed to even say I was ever friends with James and Lily Potter, and I knew a _kind_ James and Lily Potter! I would rather say I knew Peter _fucking_ Pettigrew than you! At least he had a reason! At least he didn't _betray_ his own _son_! His _young_ and _innocent_ son! The kid is amazing! He can do things I could only _dream_ about doing at his age."  
  
"He's a Slytherin and he's already killed once!" James protested.  
  
"He was three! And what about Wormtail? He was a Gryffindor." Howie said.  
  
"Peter was different! There isn't a trustworthy Slytherin, though." Sirius snapped.  
  
"You're acting just like Voldemort! He hates people because of their blood and you hate people because of their family and house! It makes me wonder why you even looked twice at Sirius!" Junior yelled.  
  
"Like you're one to talk! You're probably just like _him_!" James pointed at Harry.  
  
"And I wouldn't care if he was! The kid's amazing, they both are!" Orion growled.  
  
"Amazing because of his fire magic?" Remus shot. Harry's eyes widened and everyone looked at Remus. "The kid's a fire elementalist." He explained, glaring at Harry.  
  
"He's already lying to us! Who knows what else he does!" Lily spoke up.  
  
"Oh yes, because everyone tells their secrets to people that hate them. I'm sure you would put aside part of your day to listen to him." Orion sneered.  
  
"How we raise him is up to us, not you. If we decide to treat him like he deserves, then we will, and do. If we wanted to dismiss his every fault and sin, we would do that as well, but we don't believe that we should let him disobey and not punish him." James growled.  
  
"Because you don't treat Iria that way. She's a complete brat and she thinks she deserves the world handed to her on a platter." Blaise scoffed in disgust. "She does horrible in school and is an obnoxious brat! Even _Malfoy_ behaves better then her. Hell, Crabbe and Goyle behave better then her."  
  
"She does deserve everything, she saved us all! And she acts perfectly polite." Lily sniffed.  
  
"And she does not do horrible in school. She just has a lot on her mind." Remus added.  
  
"Just because she has a scar? Well Harry got one that night as well. Did you even check or did you just not care?" Howie asked.  
  
"Stop!" Harry yelled. He was tired of listening to people argue over him or about him. It just allowed him to hear how deep his parent's hatred for him ran and Harry was afraid to hear the answer to the last question. "Are you five or fifty?"  
  
"I'll have you know, I'm thirty-eight." Orion snapped.  
  
"I was being sarcastic Orion. But you're all acting like a bunch of little kids arguing over what Quidditch team is better." Harry snapped.  
  
"Like you would know anything about maturity." James sneered.  
  
"He knows more then you, obviously. He's right." Howie said.  
  
"You just don't want to admit that we we're right." Sirius crowed.  
  
"Oh, _that_ was mature." Junior muttered. "Maybe you just don't want to admit that _you're_ wrong."  
  
"And you're better?" Remus asked. Harry shook his head and started to leave when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You started this whole thing and you are going to stay until it finishes." James growled.  
  
"It will never end because both sides are too stubborn to allow it to end." Harry said patiently.  
  
"I know one way to end it, feel the scar on his forehead, check for dark magic and even check his wand for the last year for dark magic. If the wand turns up false and the head turns up positive, then dark magic caused the scar. The only dark magic caused that night was the killing curse. Check Iria even. You know that magic in a curse scar might fade, but it never leaves. And it _never_ fades enough to not feel it." Howie said. James sneered and held his hand out for Harry's wand. Harry gave to him and scowled when he gave it to Sirius.  
  
Sirius cast the spell and white smoke came from the ends of Harry's wand. "No dark magic." James felt Harry's forehead and frowned.  
  
"Dark magic." He glared at Harry as if he did something wrong. "Iria!" Iria walked in out of the room she was in.  
  
"I was _playing_! Why did I have to come?" She whined.  
  
"Come over here, Iria. Remove your robe and roll up your sleeve so I can see your scar." James said, letting go of Harry as though he was diseased.  
  
"Okey then!" She chirped, eyes gleaming with excitement at being able to show off her scar. She almost skipped over to her dad to show her scar. James placed his hand over her scar and his eyes widened.  
  
"No dark magic." He whispered. "There must be some mistake." He looked over to Sirius. "You check."  
  
"There isn't a mistake. I've _been_ telling you that a piece of roof made that." Harry spat.  
  
"This isn't possible." James growled angrily.  
  
"Of course it's possible. Our Harry did it, so why wouldn't your Harry have the power to do it?" Sirius snapped.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did Harry do? He can't to _anything_!" Iria whined.  
  
"_Harry_ defeated You-Know-Who, not _you_." Blaise sneered. "And my Harry is very talented, as opposed to someone who's only talent is being a spoiled brat." She hissed, smiling wickedly.  
  
"_Your_ Harry?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised and a slight smirk on his face.  
  
"Of course? Who else would you belong to? Weasel?" She asked.  
  
"He couldn't _afford_ me." Harry boasted.  
  
"Nuh, uh! Ron is a lot better then you! He's smarter _and_ more powerful!" Iria defended her crush.  
  
"Grow up. He's dating Granger, not you. And he's a weak moron." Harry scowled. "I bet the only reason he's passing is because of her and Granger's _study_ sessions."  
  
"He is not! Dad! Make him take that back!" Iria cried.  
  
"I swear! Half the time I wonder if they really like each other or not. I think they try to kill each other by suffocation. What with their tongues so far down each other's throat." Harry grinned spitefully.  
  
"Bad mental image! Harry how could you?" Blaise whimpered.  
  
"Harry! Stop picking on Iria and apologize now!" Lily yelled.  
  
"Can we get back on the main subject?" Remus and Howie asked at the same time.  
  
"Not until that demon apologizes to my baby!" Lily snarled.  
  
"You know, when I was younger, I used to thing that if you knew what _really_ happened you wouldn't spend so much time with Markus and Iria. In fact, I held on to that hope until Hogwarts. Then I realized that you truly didn't care. So I just have one question, in my whole, did you ever care about me? I'm not talking about love, since I _know_ that never happened. I mean if you ever cared, even a tiny bit, about me?" Harry asked, he didn't let any emotion show, except for his eyes. His eyes were filled with anxiety and fear, along with the grim acceptance. It was obvious to everyone in the room that he had already braced himself to hear that they never cared for him.  
  
"Harry, just leave it. It's not worth it." Blaise said. She walked up to him and tugged his arm. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I've been wondering about this for the past twelve years, if they ever cared. I already know they never wanted me, I just want to know if they ever cared."  
  
"Of course they never cared about you! Who would ever care about _you_?" Iria sneered.  
  
"Well, I wasn't _asking you_." Harry snapped, never taking his eyes off of his parents.  
  
"Iria, go back to the kid's room." Lily demanded, matching Harry's gaze alone with her husband. Iria stood still in disbelief.  
  
"But mummy! I don't want to!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Iria, do as your mother said." James said, his deep voice sounding loud in the room.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now!" James ordered, raising his voice. "This doesn't concern or involve you." Iria let out a loud wail and ran out of the room, leaving the room in complete silence.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked, his voice trembling slightly.

* * *

AN: Yes! The long awaited confrontation between Lily and James and Orion and Howie.  
  
Now, this is personal advertising. I have a story called Two Worlds and it's a Beyblade/Harry Potter crossover. You don't really have to be a fan of Beyblade or know what it is to read the story and if you want some background info, then you can check in my bio. But the story is in the HP universe. There are two sites at the bottom of the page. I just want some feed back for that story because I was kinda nervous with it being my first crossover.  
  
Thanks to:  
**korrd**  
  
**xxxharrypotterfanxxx** (2)  
  
**Blegh-PD**  
  
**Guest type person  
**  
**SiLvErFaTeD  
**  
**gallandro-83**- I was thinking about leaving the prophecy out. It could always be there, but it won't be mentioned because Junior doesn't want to complicate things more by adding that, and I began writing this over two years ago, so it really wouldn't apply to many things that the fifth book had. No, Dumbledor and Harry aren't seers. But you are right about Trewlany's predictions (whenever she has them because this doesn't really follow the story line -. And yes, Tyler does know how badly his brother has been treated, he knows that he was tortured by a werewolf, but he doesn't know any details and he doesn't need to be a seer to see what happens in his house. And I guess that you could say that the dimension travelers are catalysts, but they are also there to learn and to inform as shown in this chappie with the fight. Sorry for making it seem like they aren't there, I just had to get the situation out of the way and Harry didn't have a need to be around them before they offered to help him train. And Harry doesn't really care what they are doing because he doesn't want more people to belittle him. He is in an emotionally abused boy, so he doesn't want to be hurt. And I don't feel bad about being told, I just couldn't find any reason to put what they do in, but they did have to be there to observe.  
I read Fugitive Prince before, but that was before the last few chappies were updated, and the story seems changed a bit from when I read it. But yes, I would have to agree that it is good.  
  
**Siri Kat**- I addessed your problem in the third paragraph in the above review reply  
  
**ginnylilianpotter**  
  
**Sariel Aleithea**- awww, thanks! That makes me feel so loved!  
  
**oracale**  
  
**someonesgurl**- thanks, i'm a big slash fan as well, i just don't post them because i need to wait until i move out of my parent's house first. Otherwise i would get in some big trouble and might be unable to write. I already keep them from reading my stuff on here anyway.  
  
**silvernightshade**- I could, but then i would have to make the chappies shorter.  
  
**Fangfoot  
**  
**Hakkai-Gojyo-Goku-Sanzo  
**  
**EvilReviewer**- uh, Harry doesn't like to hurt people unless they are his enemy, but these people are his family, at least by blood.  
  
**GEmory**- next chappie is the full reaction, or at least most of it.  
  
**A-man**  
  
**MerlinHalliwell**  
  
**tati1**- I'm sure you'll like this chappie then, the 'others' are supporting my Harry  
  
**sem115**- no! you can be my friend, but best friends always leave. I don't believe in best friends anymore  
  
**Hiyume  
**  
**lmill123  
**  
**Eric2**- AU Harry doesn't know the prophesy, and the prophesy thing is explained in Gallandro-83's reply  
  
**Mentally Impaired**  
  
**Hermione Malfoy Potter**  
  
**Jen**  
  
**FroBoy**- I thought that the tater-salad joke was very funny on the blue collar comedy tour. Along with tater tot  
  
**the-mpreg-spirit  
**  
**hermione21  
**  
**Lil Miss Potter**- the fire thing will be explained in a few chappies.  
  
**michaelccurtis**  
  
**Lady Excel Ilpalazo**


	9. Freed

Stolen Innocence

Chapter 8

Freed

* * *

"Harry, it's," Lily paused, "complicated."  
  
"I don't think so." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Could you six leave? Please?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Blaise said as the other five left the room.  
  
"She's staying because no matter what your answer is, you obviously don't care right now." Harry backed into Blaise as he watched his parents.  
  
"Of course we care! You're our son! But when Voldemort attacked, we felt like we had to blame someone and _you_ were there!" James exploded.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Harry yelled. "You told me four years ago that I wasn't your son, that I was your mistake!"  
  
"We aren't lying. We were blinded by trying to blame you! You can't imagine how hard it was to accept that it was your fault! The blaming was very easy, but telling us that it was true wasn't easy!" Lily looked as if she would start sobbing at any moment.  
  
"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Harry sneered. "It didn't _look_ like it was very hard. You _forgot_ about me. I was kidnapped and you just _forgot_ that you even had a son!"  
  
"Was it really you? The one that survived the killing curse?" Lily asked.  
  
"I thought we went over this part already." Harry growled. "Yes, I was hit with the bloody killing curse."  
  
"Then how could you get into Slytherin?" James asked. "If you _did_ survive and destroy Voldemort, that would make you the savior of the wizarding world. How would the world's savior get into an evil house like that?"  
  
"How? Do you know the traits of Slytherin? Ambition and a thirst to prove yourself. Ever sense I was three, I have been trying to prove to you that I _was_ something. I even went so far as to learn from _all_ of your old school books before I finished second year. I got on the quidditch team and while everyone expected me to fail during my first year, I won the bloody cup." Harry vented his pent up frustration and pain, not even thinking about what he was saying.  
  
"You _took_ our schoolbooks?" James asked, his face a picture of disbelief.  
  
"No, the house elves took them for me when I was nine." Harry hissed.  
  
"You trying to tell me you learned _seven_ years of school in four years?" Lily snapped. "There's no way."  
  
"I took my O.W.L.S. after first year, remember? I'm taking advanced classes on the off chance it might provide a challenge. If you even bothered to read my reports, you would have read about that." Harry took a few deep breaths. "I think our discussion is finished. You obviously won't answer my question." He turned quickly and left the room and went into a room full of people with varying expressions of unhappiness.  
  
"What happened?" Junior asked tentatively.  
  
"And what does that have to do with you?" Harry snapped. "Just bloody leave me alone." He walked to a corner and collapsed into it, unsure what he was feeling besides anger at still not being taken seriously.  
  
"Harry?" A hesitant voice asked.  
  
"_What_!" He snapped before looking up to see Blaise glaring down at him.  
  
"Don't you snap at me! I did nothing wrong, so don't take it out on me!" She walked away leaving Harry feeling defeated.  
  
"Mummy! What happened? Did you finally get rid of him?" Iria yelled as the door to the bedroom opened again, allowing her parents to enter the room. Harry only then realized that all of the younger kids were in the room as well.  
  
"No, we just had a small discussion." Lily answered wearily. "Kids, at the moment, do not speak about anything related to You-Know-Who."  
  
"Why not?" Iria whined.  
  
"Because, just because." Lily sighed as she rubbed her forehead.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS. WE REQUEST THAT ALL PUREBLOODED STUDENTS LOYAL TO DUMBLEDORE TO REMOVE YOURSELF OF YOUR PUREBLOOD RANK. HOGWARTS HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER. YOU WILL BE RELEASED FROM YOUR COMMONROOMS IN FIVE MINUTES, THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE LOYAL TO ME, LORD VOLDEMORT. I ONLY ORDER THAT YOU SURRENDER HARRY POTTER TO ME." A high pitched voice boomed through the room. All of the adults, including the two Harrys and Blaise, paled.  
  
"Why would he want Harry?" Iria snarled. "Maybe he wants Harry to tell our secrets. Why don't you return to your _master_, Harry?"  
  
"Iria, stop it!" James snapped. "Now is not the time for your remarks."  
  
"AND JUST TO ADD, ONLY THOSE WITH THE DARK MARK WILL BE ABLE TO USE MAGIC. SO DON'T EVEN TRY IT. YOUR WANDS ARE NO GOOD." The voice of Lord Voldemort added, a loud cackling sound following his words.  
  
"_Wands_ are no good? That means Harry can still do magic! Wands just channel magic! All Voldemort would have to do is close the channel and everyone's defenseless!" Howie yelped.  
  
"See? I _told_ you he had the dark mark!" Iria yelled.  
  
"Shut up! I don't _need_ a bloody wand!" Harry snarled.  
  
"Quiet both of you. Harry, can you _really_ do wandless magic?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, I didn't get a wand until I was eleven." Harry said as though it was obvious.  
  
"So how are we going to get out?" Remus asked. "They might not know we are here."  
  
"The house-elves dummy." Harry hissed. "Call for food." He ordered Remus. "You used to be a professor so they should come if you call them."  
  
Remus sighed and clapped his hands a couple of times. A house-elf appeared in front of him with its head bowed.  
  
"Hey, we need to get out of here. Open the door to get out of the apartment." Harry ordered.  
  
"Bippy open door." The house-elf squeaked. The door made a shifting sound and slid open.  
  
"You can go now, Bippy" Remus said.  
  
"Thank you." Junior called, making everyone look at him in shock. The house-elf's eyes widened as it left.  
  
"Did you just _thank_ the house-elf?" Markus and Elizabeth sneered distastefully.  
  
"What a fr-"  
  
"Shut up Iria and come on or you'll be left behind." Harry snapped as he walked to the door.  
  
"What about our stuff?" She whined.  
  
"What about our _lives_?" Harry replied, having already shrunk his trunk and library. He had placed them in his pocket while the door was opening.  
  
"But my stuff!" Iria continued, not moving from her spot.  
  
"If you can carry it and keep up, then you can bring it, but I'm leaving _now_." Harry said before stepping out of the door. He heard footsteps, but didn't turn to see who was following him.  
  
"There he is!" A triumphant voice echoed in front of Harry as two men turned the corner in front of them. Two yellow lights sped at the group and Harry ducked out of the way as he cast a shielding spell. The spells flew away and Harry hit both of the Death Eaters with a stunning curse.  
  
"They weren't very good." James snapped. "That was like fighting children."  
  
"Well, let's see who they are." Junior said.  
  
"Stupify!" A voice yelled just as three other voices yelled crucio. Markus collapsed to the ground as James, Orion, and Sirius fell, screaming in pain.  
  
"Dad!" Iria screamed.  
  
"Line up along the wall and put your hands behind your head." The man that stunned Markus ordered. Everyone moved quickly to obey. The three took the cruaciouses off of the three men after they summoned Markus to them. "Now, all of you better behave or he won't live much longer." The man said, gesturing to Markus' still form.  
  
"You three, line up along that wall." The three adults shakily got to their feet and moved to obey. "Now, all of you line up in groups of three. Harry Potter must be in the back, both of them." The man said the last sentence uncertainly, but the group still hurried to listen to him. The fourteen got in line with the Black family in front; Tyler, Lily, and Iria in the second row; and with Remus, James, and Howie behind them. Orion, Blaise, and Junior were in front of Harry, who had two wands poking into his back.  
  
"Lord Voldemort!" One of them yelled as everyone entered the Great Hall. "We have Harry Potter!"  
  
"Bring him to me." Was hissed in reply.  
  
"There are two of them." Two death eaters pushed both of the Harrys forward.  
  
"Bring me the one wearing Slytherin colors, fools!" Harry was shoved forward as Junior was thrown into the remaining people in the group. Two other death eaters grabbed Harry's shoulders and brought him to the head table where Voldemort sat. Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand and pushed Harry's sleeve up. Harry's eyes widened when Voldemort withdrew a jagged knife from his robes. Voldemort carved a deep cut into Harry's arm and clotted it quickly, removing any chances of bleeding to death, but leaving the pain. "Now you won't confuse them any more." The high pitched voice laughed. "Give him the potion." Harry's jaw was opened and he was forced to swallow a blue potion.  
  
Harry felt a calm settle over his mind as he slumped to the floor. "Harry! What did you do to him!" He heard Blaise's voice, but it sounded as though she was talking through a pillow.  
  
"There are two ways to use imperious. One is through a curse, but you can break that. You can't break the potion, but only the people that gave drops of blood to the potion are able to give instructions and they must be very precise. A good direction would be something like, cast the killing curse on Mrs. Black, Harry." Voldemort hissed gleefully.  
  
Harry felt his hand lift up and a rush of hatred and dark magic built up in it. "He doesn't even have to be able to cast the curse; he can receive my ability." Harry struggled to stop, but his arm only stopped when his finger was pointed at Annie. He shook his head slightly, but that didn't stop the horrible words from coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Avada Kedavera." He chocked. He closed his eyes and tried to scream, to cry, anything but stand there and listen to Sirius' howl of pain and the thud of Annie's lifeless body hitting the floor.  
  
"Now, Harry Potter, kill your sister." Harry protested mentally and didn't move, hoping Voldemort didn't realize that he didn't specify how to kill Iria.  
  
"Lord Voldemort! Aurors have removed the wards and are about to enter!" A death eater ran in, yelling.  
  
"Bring our guests to a classroom and guard them! I want seven wizards watching them!" Voldemort hissed. He backhanded Harry angrily as he leapt over the head table, where he had been sitting in the headmaster's chair. Harry crashed into a death eater before being lifted over the wizard's shoulder.  
  
When the group reached a classroom, Harry didn't know what one it was, as he was feeling light-headed, Harry was thrown to the floor after everyone else had already entered. Markus had been enervated before they started walking into the room  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard Blaise scream, but he couldn't do anything aside from lay there.  
  
"I'll kill him! He killed Annie! The filthy brat doesn't deserve to live!" Sirius yelled as he lunged at Harry. Harry closed his eyes from the pain of having his head slammed into the floor as Sirius continued to do so. Sirius had Harry's neck in a bruising grip, leaving Harry struggling to breathe.  
  
Stop it!" Blaise shrieked. Harry felt Sirius' weight leave his body from where he had been sitting on him. He felt his head lifted and placed on someone's lap. "He couldn't help it! It wasn't his choice!"  
  
"He shot the killing curse from his hand! No wonder his wand came up negative for dark magic! He's using it all with his bloody hand!" James snapped. "He's going to Azkaban when we get out of here!"  
  
"Yes, you _really_ care! He was under Imperious! You are just a cruel, heartless git! It's actually great that you treated Harry as you did, if only so he didn't grow up to be as petty as you!" Blaise ranted.  
  
"You're probably just like him! Of course you wouldn't like someone that obeys the law!" James hissed.  
  
"If you were so for the law, why would you abuse your child! Child neglect and child abuse are crimes!" Blase shot back.  
  
"We never abused our children!" Lily's voice sounded as though she was crying.  
  
"St-" Harry croaked, struggling to say stop. He could feel the fire in him painfully burning the potion away. His fire element made potions only last half as long as with other people and made taking potions very painful for him. He twitched a finger as he tried to take control of his body.  
  
"Harry?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Dad? I want mom! Where's mom?" Elizabeth whined.  
  
"That bastard killed her!" Sirius hissed.  
  
"But what about the potion? Potions get into a person's blood, so people can't throw it off, just like Voldemort said." Junior yelped.  
  
"I don't care about a bloody potion! He killed my wife!" Sirius yelled.  
  
"And if they are under Imperius, they are pardoned by the Ministry." Orion replied.  
  
"But he killed her!" Sirius continued.  
  
"St-st-op." Harry crocked. He was finally able to talk, but he still had problems moving.  
  
"A potion would last longer then twenty minutes. He was never being controlled." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"Fire elementalists don't react will with potions. The flames burn out all of the potion and so they are only affected for a short period of time. It is supposed to be very painful, though." Remus said calmly.  
  
"You keep talking about fire elementalists, but what _are_ they?" Junior asked.  
  
"An elementalist can use one element extensively. The Temperature, color, shape, sometimes even the texture. In order to become an elementalist, the person must consciously use it before they turn five. They also have to register with the Ministry just like an animagus needs to." Remus explained. "When I saw what Harry was doing with fire, I tried to find out as much as I could about them incase it could be a danger to us."  
  
"So he kept this a secret as well?" James hissed.  
  
"Harry tried to talk, but instead a scream came from him. The fire grew hotter as it continued to destroy the last of the potion.  
  
"If you want to know how hot the fire must be to destroy the potion, prick his finger and touch his blood. Long ago, people would test potions on elementalists to find the extreme reaches of potions." Remus said. Howie pulled a quill from his pocket and pricked Harry's finger. The room instantly started to get hotter and Orion swiped his finger across the blood and yelped in pain as he whipped the liquid on the stone floor. On his finger, where the blood was, a bright, brown blister was in its place.  
  
"What's going on in there?" A death eater yelled as six of them came in. Harry quieted and the room began to cool down to the way it was before. "Why were you people making so much noise?"  
  
"Butt out! It isn't any of your business!" James snapped irritably.  
  
"I'm making it my business!" The man sneered. He took a threatening step forward, further into the room. Before he could take another step, a wall of fire blocked him and the other five death eaters.  
  
"What the hell is that?" The shortest man gasped. "They can't _do_ magic!"  
  
"Harry? Are you doing this?" Blaise asked. Harry shook his head faintly. The wall of fire split and pushed the death eaters into the walls, away from the door, leaving a clear path to the door. "Can we go?" She asked no one in particular. Harry nodded anyway. She stood, pulling Harry with her.  
  
"You're actually going to risk it?" Junior asked.  
  
"The fire's not going to hurt us. We have to get out." Harry said tiredly. He leaned heavily on Blaise as the potion and the flames used to get rid of it wore him out.  
  
"Dad? I wanna go home." Tyler whimpered.  
  
"Stop being such a baby." Markus snapped, even though there was a faint tremble in his voice.  
  
"Fine, we'll follow them." James said. He grabbed Tyler's hand and Sirius grabbed his daughter. Lily held Markus' hand, Remus held Iria's hand, and Orion stood near Junior and Howie as they all left. The group moved as quickly as they could. Harry had made three fire dogs that scouted ahead for clear corridors.  
  
"Let's go through the one-eyed witch." Junior hissed. "It's just around the corner."  
  
"Fine." Sirius whispered, and the group headed to the witch. "Markus, do you know the password?" He asked.  
  
"I didn't know it was a passageway." Markus said in a normal voice.  
  
"Shh!" Harry hissed quietly. "The password is Diddly-dum." With those words, the statue slid open and everyone stumbled in. The moment the door shut behind them, Harry collapsed onto Blaise. The scout dogs had been necessary, but draining, and he was paying for it.

* * *

AN: I know that this is very late, I meant to get it out by Oct. 1. Before I forget! I'm 17 now! My birthday was Oct. 1. Life has been pretty shitty lately and I just don't really feel like explaining it too much, if you go to my site, you can see what I'm talking about. And school is being a bitch, sorry for swearing as much as I am, but just don't write me up for not being in the rating things, I've heard swear words on rated PG and PG-13 movies so just please don't do it. Thanks to everyone that is sticking to this story  
  
Thankx for the reviews from:  
  
Szihouko  
  
Fangfoot  
  
jen  
  
Annis Pekka- uh, I think I left another cliffy  
  
the-mpreg-spirit- its alright, it took me a while to realize that this story wasn't updating itself  
  
risi- I like that about the C2 communities as well, but then there is the trouble of sifting through the things and they don't allow R rated things on them, I don't like that.  
  
ImmortalFlick  
  
A-man  
  
S.F.O  
  
Treskell- Thanks for telling me! I like your community, it made me wonder if my story was in any other C2 comms and I saw that it was! That was neat, I didn't think it was good enough for that.  
  
Shadowface  
  
Calen- I agree that it wouldn't make up for the years of abuse, but this world is still him home  
  
Siggie- you can't wait for another cliffy! You're in luck, here's another one!  
  
incybincer  
  
eruve tinwen  
  
oracale  
  
sem115  
  
magic-shield  
  
M'Lady- I have been told that I am evil before  
  
DSMelody  
  
Shannon Snape  
  
Avestia  
  
neoliz 18  
  
PhoenixOfGenocide  
  
Lils  
  
xHidden  
  
SiLvErFaTeD  
  
shadow64  
  
potter-luver17  
  
Eric2  
  
michaelrccurtis  
  
ginnylilianpotter  
  
monica85  
  
athenakitty- uh, if i were to answer the questions that aren't answered in this chappie, I would be giving things away for the next chappies.  
  
shdurrani- I like the way you put that "took 12 years and a parralell universe to get it right." had me chuckling  
  
queen tiril  
  
gallandro-83- this chappie moves pretty fast as well, but the two Harrys are so different powerwise because Harry started to practice his magic and develop it way before Junior did. I don't think that tons of magic can just come at the person, they have to learn it and practice it and while the natural magic might be very strong, the person still has to learn how to control it. Did that sound confusing? I confuse myself sometimes and that sounds confusing.  
And I don't know if they will know legimancy or occulemncy and I never really thought about the knowledge thing and now it's going to be rolling in my head and I have tons of tests this Friday.  
  
FroBoy  
  
GEmory 


	10. Trial

Stolen Innocence

Chapter 9

Trial

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Junior asked worriedly as Blaise sank into the ground from Harry's weight.

"He's tired. He was sustaining three animals even while he was tired to begin with." She explained, annoyance tinting her words. "Help me, he's too heavy." She groaned. Howie stepped forward and pulled the limp body up. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in pain because the extensive use of magic made his body sore.

"Harry just go to sleep." Howie said quietly. Harry nodded faintly and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Someone was shaking his shoulder and Harry groaned in displeasure. "Wake up, mate!" He heard his own voice shouting at him. Harry jerked awake to see himself staring at him.

"Gyaaa!" He yelped, jumping up and away from his doppelganger.

"Hey! Calm down, it's me, Junior." Junior hissed. The past few days came back to Harry and he relaxed slightly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around at the whitish blue walls.

"We're at Remus' house?" Junior said. "We would have let you sleep longer, but detectives from the Ministry are coming to question you through Veritaserum in an hour." Harry's eyes widened.

Veritaserum lasted for four hours and by the first hour, things got hot. Two hours would be torture. "Did they register me at the ministry?" Harry asked.

"Not yet, they are waiting to see if you were really under the Imperious Potion. The questioners know, though. They're in the order, so they can be trusted." Junior replied. "Blaise is staying here as well because they don't trust her. Your family went home, but Sirius and his daughter stayed here." The fact that Howie and Orion were both here went unspoken.

"I didn't think Remus had a large house." Harry said quietly, ignoring the fact that he was the enemy in this family's eyes once again.

"Oh, he has to because he's a werewolf. On the full moon, he needs enough room to run about the house in so he doesn't go outside. It's part of the magical beast rights." Junior said quickly. "You've been asleep for a day, so I'll catch you up on things."

"Fine." Harry consented.

"Voldemort was very put off that we all got out. He killed a couple of the student hostages. The Aurors managed to get out most of the Slytherin captives and Ravenclaw captives, but they couldn't get into the towers." Junior looked a bit disturbed by the news. "The professors and Dumbledore are all missing. Filch was found dead by the aurors just before they were driven out. Voldemort is now using Hogwarts as a base."

"All of that in one day?" Harry asked. "They sure move quickly." He paused until he remembered something Junior said. "What order?"

"What do you mean, what order? How can you not know about the order?" Junior's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I meant, what order? If I _knew_, I wouldn't ask." Harry stated dryly.

"The Order is actually called the Order of the Phoenix. It is led by Dumbledore and is working against Voldemort and his death eaters." Junior said. "Dumbledore won't let me, Ron, or Hermione in until we graduate."

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry rose an eyebrow. "Oh, yes, you're a Gryffindor. I bet the three of you have some sort of threesome or something."

"Yeah, we're called the Golden Trio of Gryffindor." Junior replied eagerly. "Ron was my first friend and Hermione is brilliant once you get past her Know-It-All attitude."

"Whatever." Harry groaned, deciding to drop the subject. "They didn't lock Blaise in her room the whole time, did they?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, she spends most of the time outside in the garden." Junior said.

"That's good." Harry was just finishing when the door opened. Two men in ministry clothing walked in, followed by a woman holding a vial of clear potion. James, Sirius, and Howie walked in after that and motioned for Junior to leave.

After Junior left, Harry painfully sat straight up. He focused only on the vial that held his torture. Harry swallowed thickly and felt like there was cotton in his throat.

"Mr. Potter, you are being questioned about the murder of Annie Black and being a traitor to the ministry." The tallest man said. "If you take this Veritaserum, and answer our questions, we will decide if you are guilty or not." The woman walked over to Harry and pushed the vial to his mouth. Harry swallowed the potion and felt the familiar burn from his fire starting.

"We were told about your ability to get rid of potions in half the time of normal people, so we will go quickly. What is your name?" The tall man asked.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said before he could even comprehend the question.

"How old are you?"

"15." Harry noticed that the shorter man had a quill that wrote everything he said, along with the question.

"What is your sister's name?" Harry couldn't answer the question. He had two sisters, not one like the question required. "Answer the question!"

"What is your living sister's name?" The woman asked.

"Iria Rose Potter."

"What potions did the Dark Lord or his followers give you within the last week?" The tall man snapped.

"Imperious Potion." Harry droned.

"How do you know that you were given the Imperious Potion?"

"Voldemort said it was the Imperious Potion and it felt like a strong imperious curse."

"Have you ever been under the imperious curse?"

"Yes."

"Where was the curse cast on you?" The man demanded.

"Hogwarts." Harry said in the same dull voice.

"What year were you under the curse?"

"Fourth."

"Who cast the curse on you?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore." There was a round of gasps.

"What did Dumbledore tell you to do?" The taller ministry man asked after quickly getting over the news.

"He wanted me to crash my broom into the Gryffindor stands during the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match."

"Liar!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, he_can't_ lie, he's under Veritaserum." Howie said soothingly. "Keep asking questions." He directed to the ministry man.

"Did you crash?" The tall man asked.

"No." Harry answered immediately.

"Can you break the imperious curse?"

"Yes."

"Was there only one time that you were under the imperious curse?"

"Yes."

"Can you break the Imperious Potion?"

"No."

"Why can't you break the Imperious Potion?"

"I don't know."

"Did you kill Annie Black?"

"Yes."

"Did you want to kill Annie Black at any time in your life?" The man asked, his eyes narrowing slightly in anger that Harry did kill her.

"No." Harry replied.

"Did you try to fight the Imperious Potion when you killed Annie Black?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever used dark magic?"

"No."

"Have you ever seen the killing curse within the last ten years?"

"No."

"Have you ever felt like using dark magic?"

"No."

"Have you studied dark magic?"

"Yes."

"Why did you study dark magic?"

"To understand what Voldemort and the death eaters use."

"Have you ever thought of killing someone?"

"No."

"Who got hit with the killing curse and lived?"

"Me." Harry gritted when the pain that had been steadily increasing reached a point of almost being unbearable.

"What can you do with fire magic?" Harry remained silent. "Can you change the color of the flame?"

"Yes."

"Can you change the temperature of the flame?"

"Yes."

"Can you change the shape of the flame?"

"Yes."

"That isn't possible! Fire doesn't have a shape!" Sirius yelled.

"We need to get this over with, please don't interrupt we can go over questions and find answers later." The woman said.

"Can you change the sound of the flame?" The tall man asked when the people stopped talking.

"No." Harry answered.

"Can you change the smell of the flame?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been using the fire magic?"

"Since I was three years old."

"What is Professor Snape's position in the war?"

"He is a death eater."

"Give him the antidote." The tall man said and the woman tipped the other vial into Harry's mouth and the pain from the new potion gave a brief spike of intense pain before leaving completely.

"Happy now?" Harry spat. He glared at them and they all looked back at him with startled gazes.

"Did you tell anyone about the imperious curse last year?" Howie asked.

"Like who?" Harry hissed.

"Professor Snape? He's your Head of House; he favors his own house." Howie said as though it was an obvious answer.

"Not me, he hates me because of my father." Harry spat angrily. He felt cornered with only one person in the room that would spare him a kind glance. "Don't you have places to be?" He asked.

"We need to discuss what was said and then we will decide your penalty." The short ministry worker said and the three officials left. Sirius glared quickly at Harry before storming out of the room.

"Why didn't you tell anyone when we asked you fourteen years ago?" James asked in a defeated voice. Harry looked confused before finally understanding.

"I was scared! I didn't know what happened! By the time I worked up enough courage to tell you, you were already ignoring me!" Harry glared at his father.

"How did you get through potion class if the potions hurt you?" Howie asked.

"Snape knew. He got some of my blood in exchange for not making me drink the potions and keeping quiet about what I am." Harry said, looking down at the blanket he was under.

"You gave him your _blood_!" James exclaimed.

"He didn't have any fire elementalist's blood." Harry shrugged.

"How could you be so _stupid_! Do you even_know_ how many things he can do with just a drop of blood?" James snapped, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh stop pretending to care." Harry growled.

"I'm _not_. I wouldn't wish what he can do to a person on _anyone_, including you."

"You guys can't be back to hating each other." Howie moaned.

"I have never hated him, I just prefer to stay away from him." Harry explained. "I don't_hate_ anyone. I can't think of anyone worthy of a feeling so strong from me."

"If I hated him, I would have sent him to some muggle orphanage halfway across the world." James retorted. "I would rather he just stayed out of sight, out of mind."

"Then why are you in my room?" Harry asked snidely.

"This isn't your room; it's Remus'." James snapped.

"It wasn't my choice to be left here." Harry hissed. "Where's Blaise? I was told she was here, but you better not have questioned her. She did nothing wrong."

"She isn't being questioned and she is being kept three rooms away." Howie said.

"_Kept_!? Not even sleeping or staying, but _kept_?" Harry was appalled.

"She didn't want to stay there and she kept fighting us. So we grounded her to the room we gave her. We could have just sent her on her way." James explained, his eyes narrowed. "You will be able to see her if you aren't proven guilty of anything you are being charged with."

"Can you see the happiness rolling off of me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"If you don't watch your tongue, you won't see her at all." James snapped before leaving. Howie looked down at Harry sadly as he glared at the wall.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault." Howie said.

"Yes it was. I_killed_ her! I said the bloody curse and she died." Harry hissed. "I'll be damned, though, before I give_them_ another reason to hate me. If I don't stay right on track, they'll throw me onto the streets. This might be the very push they need and if they find out how guilty I feel about it, it will only give them more ammunition." He bit his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He hadn't wanted to say that, Howie just had enough understanding in his voice and Harry's mind was spinning just enough that he slipped up.

"Harry?" Howie asked uncertainly. Harry turned away as the bitter taste of blood twisted his face into a look of disgust. He leaned over the bed and gagged on the blood. "Harry! What happened!" He yelped. Harry just coughed and spat as his face turned red.

"'eeve 'e a'one." He slurred. He didn't know what Howie said, but his tongue stopped bleeding and healed leaving only the taste of blood in his mouth. "Water."

A glass of water appeared and Harry swished it in his mouth before spitting out the bloody water. Howie clapped his hands and a house-elf appeared.

"We need some sandwiches." Howie said and the house-elf disappeared. "You might be hungry after not eating for a day." Harry gave a half grin of thanks as he stared down at his bed covers. The house-elf had already cleaned the blood and vomit from the floor.

The sandwiches came and Harry tentatively ate one. "I can't eat five sandwiches." He said quietly.

"Of course. House-elves rarely get what you want. Most of the time they get too much." Howie said cheerfully.

"Why haven't they turned me into the ministry?" Harry asked after he ate half of his sandwich.

"That would mean letting them know where we are." Howie said slowly. "They also want to keep news of our escape quiet." Harry nodded. He knew that he wouldn't have believed Howie if he said that they were worried about him.

"Why can't I see Blaise?"

"I already told you. But they will find you innocent in a short while." Harry growled lowly, but didn't push the subject. They sat in silence until a knock on the door announced the arrival of the ministry people, who walked in directly after knocking.

"We have found that you were not guilty of killing Annie Black and you are not guilty of being a deatheater." The woman sneered before leaving. The two men left with her and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Can I go see Blaise now?" Harry asked. Remus nodded and Harry rushed out of the room until he saw Blaise's room, the room three rooms to the left of his room. If this were the wrong room, then he would look at the room three rooms to the right of his room.

"Blaise?" He called after knocking on the door.

"What do you want _now_?" A feminine voice snapped.

"Can you open the door?" He asked. The door swung open to reveal a furious Blaise. "Blaise?" He asked uncertainly.

"You're up?" She asked dully.

"Are you going to let me in?" Harry replied.

"Sure." She stepped aside and Harry walked in. "Feeling better?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Yeah, I feel fine." Harry lied. "Junior told me that you hung out in the garden while Howie told me that you were being locked in your room."

"I'm not able to leave if that's what you're talking about." Blaise said sarcastically.

"I don't even know why I came." Harry muttered angrily. He wasn't in the mood to listen to this so he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Blaise yelped and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry." She tugged at his arm. "I didn't mean to take it out on you, I'm just frustrated."

"Fine, but I only just woke up and I was interrogated, then when I finally get out, you bite my head off." He shook his arm free.

"I said I was sorry." She pouted, eyes narrowing in anger.

"I was explaining my displeasure and I wanted you to feel guiltier." Harry clipped with a smirk on his face.

"So I was curious, how did you get out of taking potions in Snape's class?" Blaise asked. Harry groaned. "What?"

"I_just_ answered that. I'll tell you later, I don't answer the same question twice in one day."

"What about three times?" Blaise chirped.

"If you don't get to number two, you can't get to number three." Harry deadpanned.

"You're no fun." Blaise pouted.

"So I've been told."

"Who told you that? I've never told you that."

"You_aren't_ the only one I talk to."

"Then who?" Blaise sniffed.

"Emrys." Harry chirped. Blaise rolled her eyes and walked over to her bed.

"Well? You can sit down." She waved vaguely to the only chair in the room. Harry grinned and sat down on the bed instead. "You do not have permission to sit there."

"Are you going to move me?" Harry challenged.

"Expelliarmus!" She yelled while her other hand swung out and pushed him off as he blocked the spell. He landed in a heap on the floor with a short shout of pain. "Harry?"

* * *

AN: Sorry for not updating lately. My uncle died in early October. School's been a lot of work and then earlier this month, my grandpa almost died but he didn't. My other uncle is in horrible health and my grandparents are moving into an assisted living place so hopefully they can stay healthy until they move. I have been helping taking care of everything and I have been very sick for the last week or two. We have an extra person living with us and I hardly ever sleep and get enough energy for the day. I'm just glad that a new semester starts a week after we get back from winter break so school will cut down a bit. Don't know when the next chapter is coming out and this is possibly riddled with mistakes. I just wanted to get one last chappie out for this year. Happy holidays whatever you celebrate and a Happy New Year.

Thanks to:  
MaxFic

vache

phenix-tears

japanese-jew

Jekyll- I'm not a very good writer and I'm willing to accept that. When I write, I write for the ideas, because I don't write that well

HPlover

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo

Beth5572

the-mpreg-spirit- wow, that sucks. i don't like it when people say that the ratings are wrong because there is a very thin line between all of them and it isn't the same for everyone. hope you have better luck when you are able to get on again

MuShU gIrL- sorry, I don't try to make it hard, I just don't want to put he said she said all of the time

hermione21

wolvfbfn

A-man

Fangfoot

Akua- I don't know where I came up with Howie from and I actually did write Harry in as Prongs in the notebook that I write my stories in but then I decided to put it in as junior my mind is odd

SiLvErFaTeD

Shelob

Night-Owl123

athenakitty- would it help to say I don't know? I'm still writing it out, I have the next chappie mostly done

FroBoy- thanks for the happy birthday

risi- same as above

Eric2

guilty by association

xHidden- thanks for the happy birthday


	11. Lover's Spat

Stolen Innocence  
Chapter 10  
Lover's Spat

**AN: **Yeah, i never put ANs at the top, but this is very important! IMPORTANT! a wizard tale is like an unwritten law in the wizarding world, a witch tale is like an 'old wives tale' this info will be important for this chappie!

**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE AN ABOVE, READ IT! LAST CHANCE!**

* * *

"I'm sore from the potion and from using the fire magic at an advanced state for as long as I did," Harry explained, groaning in pain as he shifted his body on the floor. 

"Why didn't you tell me? You guys always have to pretend it doesn't hurt when it does. It takes a real man to admit his weaknesses instead of hiding it and running," Blaise scolded. Harry glared at her from his position on the floor. "Don't give me that look! You can be such a_child_ sometimes."

"Whatever. Help me up," he groaned, still glaring. Blaise laughed and held her hand out for him to grab. He grabbed the arm and pulled himself up.

"So are we just going to stay here or something?" Blaise asked seriously.

"I don't know, people don't tell me anything, remember?" Harry frowned in thought. "But I suppose so."

"What about your house? Then I could see your room," Blaise said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"I'd rather you didn't," Harry muttered, ashamed of where his parents placed him.

"It can't be all that bad. It isn't like you live in a closet or something," Blaise laughed again. Harry scowled and stood quickly.

"I would rather I did," he snapped before quickly leaving. He stormed into his room and roughly sat down on the chair Howie had been sitting in earlier. He never talked to Blaise about how he was treated at home, and she had no right to ask about it, even _if _it was indirectly. She would hate him if she knew that he lived with the house-elves. There was an old wizard's tale that if you roomed with beings as low as house-elves, that you were as low as house-elves and should be treated as such. Everyone grew up learning it and Harry doubted Blaise would believe it any less than any other witch, wizard, or squib.

Harry glared at the wall as he pushed his thoughts of Blaise's reaction out of his mind. He forced himself to think of it as any other loss in his life. It was bound to happen, that was why he didn't let her get close.

"Hey, Harry? Dinner's ready," Junior said though the door. Harry got up and moved quickly to the door.

"Wait for me," he said gruffly. Harry looked around the room to make sure that everything was where it should be and opened the door.

"Harry? Your hand's glowing," Junior said uncertainly. Harry's gaze snapped to his hands and his mouth morphed into a scowl.

"Damn it all," he hissed under his breath, he did_not_ need his magic to run haywire. He put his hands into the pocket s of his robes and nodded for Junior to walk. They entered the dining hall with Orion, Howie, Remus, and Blaise already there.

"Glad you were finally ready to show yourself, did you have to fix yourself up?" Remus asked sarcastically, clearly irritated at having to wait to eat.

"I, uh, got turned around a lot," Junior mumbled with a blush. Harry didn't bother explaining anything and sat between Orion and Remus instead of the seat between Blaise and Howie. Junior looked confused but sat in the empty seat. When the pair were seated, the food appeared and everyone began to eat.

"Where did James go? He was here just before dinner," Orion asked, stuffing food into his mouth.

"He usually eats with his family," Remus answered. "He hasn't eaten over in years."

"Why_haven't_ you settled down?" Junior asked Remus.

"Most women don't want to live with werewolves," Remus clipped.

"She died five years ago from fever," Harry said shortly. Remus glared at him and everyone else took that as a sign that the conversation was over.

"What happened? Lover spat?" Orion questioned, eyes shifting from Blaise to Harry.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Harry snapped, not looking at Blaise.

"Ah! Desert!" Junior exclaimed, sensing the cold edge of Harry's voice.

"May I be excused?" Harry asked.

"Fine, go," Remus sighed, allowing Harry to see that Remus didn't carewhat Harry did.

"I wish to be excused as well," Blaise said abruptly, standing quickly as she did so. Harry paused briefly on his way to the door, but resumed his fast pace quickly. He only got halfway to his room when Blaise caught up with him. "Harry!" She called as she grabbed for his arm.

"What do_you_ want?" Harry hissed.

"I'm really sorry. Why won't you just_tell_ me? Then I wouldn't be curious and I wouldn't think any worse of you whatever you did or whatever happened to you," Blaise said. Harry froze and looked to the wall so he could avoid looking at Blaise.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand. I'm breaking up with you because I don't want you breaking up with me," Harry said coldly before jerking his arm free and continuing his pace to his room. He wouldn't risk telling her only to have her tell everyone at school. He tried not to care what the people at school thought of him, but he didn't willingly want to give them something to talk about.

"Harry Potter! You owe me an explanation!" Blaise yelled as she ran forward to grab his arm.

"I owe you _nothing_," Harry hissed.

"Yes, you do," she returned.

"You're being pretty bold. Are you sure the hat didn't want to put you in Gryffindor?" Harry sneered.

"I_know_ you're made for Slytherin, acting just as much of a disgusting snake as Malfoy."

"You have no right to ask me about my past," Harry shot, getting back to the original subject." Don't ask me what you don't want to hear the answer to."

"I_do_ want answers! I bet you're just scared," Blaise taunted.

"Think what you want. You won't bait me into saying anything," Harry said tightly. "My life is my own and you don't have any business going into it further then I want you to."

"So it's all about control, and fear about loosing control. I never knew you we so petty." Harry growled lowly at Blaise's remark and narrowed his eyes.

"You want to think you know me and you can understand me, but you never will, so stop trying," he turned to leave, feeling his anger beginning to rise to the surface.

"I'm not_trying_ to understand you. You have so many secrets, I'd bet even_you_ can't understand _yourself_," Blaise hissed as she tugged his arm.

"No one can completely understand themself. Leave me alone, I have nothing more to say to you."

"Well I have something to say to you and you owe me some answers," Blaise pulled Harry into the room closest to them. That room turned out to be a bathroom. She covered Harry's mouth with her hand when he tried to talk. "I know that you don't get along with your parents and family, ever, but you must have lost control of things too many times and things didn't work right on big things. Now you've closed yourself off completely and refuse to listen to things. I have been your friend for years just for you to blow me off when you get scared," Blaise spat. Harry glared at her from behind her hand. "You are going to tell me what your reasons are and I am going to tell you how stupid you're being," she removed her hand from his face and Harry was surprised that he hadn't already used magic to get away from her.

"I'm not saying anything and you've already got your mind made up," he paused to gather his thoughts. "What kind of friend are you being anyway? You claim to be my friend, but yet you refuse to leave me be."

"I am being a_very_ good friend. You will never get over whatever it is that is holding you back unless someone confronts you about it. And I don't want to waste my time talking about stupid things and try to inch my way to the min point."

"If you_think_ you know what's best for me, you're wrong. And another thing, you don't know me as well as you think you do," Harry snapped.

"I do know you as well as I think I do._You_ think I know more then I think I do," Blaise paused briefly to go over that last statement in her head. "Yeah, but the point is, you overestimate me."

"Maybe, but you still aren't helping."

"Not just yet, you aren't saying anything."

"There is_nothing_ to say," Harry gritted out.

"If you think I believe you, you are sadly mistaken."

"I_won't_ give in," Harry warned.

"That's fine with me. Neither will I," Blaise grinned mirthlessly. "You will find that I am more stubborn then you think," she swung Harry around until he fell onto the toilet. She sat on the floor in front of the door. Harry pulled himself up and sat on the toilet lid. Both of them just sat there for two hours in silence before the boredom started to get to Harry.

"Let me out Blaise," he said coldly.

"No, not until you tell me what's going on," Blaise replied just as coldly.

"So that you can go tell everyone? I think not," Harry scoffed at her.

"I thought you didn't care what people thought of you. And I'm not that type of person."

"I don't care what people think, I do, however, like my privacy."

"You still aren't leaving until you tell me_why_ you are backing away," Blaise shrugged.

"I'm not telling you, so just let me out," Harry yelled, frustrated at being kept in a bathroom against his will.

"I have already told you that I am_not_ backing down," Blaise chided.

"Fine! I live with the house-elves. My parents moved me in when mum was pregnant with Tyler. Now let me out," Harry spat. Blaise's eyes had widened considerably and her jaw dropped.

"How, but, those cruet _gits_!" Blaise screamed. Harry refused to shrink away but he couldn't stop the short tremor that seized his body.

"Are you happy now?" Harry sneered. His voice seemed to have shocked Blaise as she rushed at him and held him tightly. "What are you doing?" Harry felt his anger returning as his confusion grew.

"I don't hate you. I know I should, but I can't. I know you too well to hate you," Blaise muttered. "You didn't have to break up with me; I wouldn't have left you because of that."

"Why not?" Harry sputtered.

"Because you're my friend. It is your parent's fault for being so blind," Blaise breathed in deeply before moving away as embarrassment from loosing her calm emerged. "You're still my boyfriend, right?"

"Sure. But never do this again, I don't appreciate it and it wasn't needed," Harry grumbled. "And do you think you could give me a little privacy? We did eat a while ago."

"Fine," Blaise sighed airily, though her cheeks were red. She hurried out of the bathroom and ran into Remus.

"Where have you been? Tonight is the full moon and we need you to help us find Harry," Remus growled.

"He's, uh, I'll get him, don't worry," Blaise stuttered nervously. She moved to shut the door behind her when Remus pushed it all the way open. Both teens flushed deeply when Remus saw Harry, though Remus' expression became very angry.

"Both of you, to your rooms," Remus barked.

"Yes, sir," The teens agreed and they both hurried to their rooms, Harry still very uncomfortable.

"_There_ you are!" Orion's voice boomed. "Come on, no time to waste," he said hurriedly as he pushed Harry into his room and led Blaise away to her own room.

Harry didn't sleep that night. The howls from the two werewolves reminded him too much of when he was kidnapped by the werewolf. Every time he closed his eyes, he was brought back to the cold room and he would snap his eyes open. The room was lit with a small amount of his fire.

The next day, Harry felt exhausted. He had sat in the middle of his bed all night and when it was time for breakfast, he collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.

"Harry!" An annoyed voice yelled, shaking Harry's shoulders. Harry wearily opened his eyes to see a blurry shape in front of him. "Get up! You need to go down for breakfast."

"Le' me sleep," Harry mumbled as he slid his eyes closed.

"How late did you stay up?" The unknown person asked.

"No sleep. Werewolves," Harry blinked a few more times and squinted enough to make out the heavily blurred form of Orion.

"But the Remuses were outsi- oh, yeah, I forgot about your little run in with werewolves. I'll bring some food up for you," he said. "Stay awake long enough to eat your breakfast."

"What're ya doin'?" Harry asked, his tired slur fading slightly.

"Getting your breakfast!" Orion's voice sounded very chipper for the morning, too much so to not be normal.

"Why?"

"Because you can't go without _food_!" Orion gasped.

"I just want to sleep," the boy groaned.

"You have to wait until food arrives," Orion's voice told of the grin the man was sure to have on his face.

"So order the food already!" Harry almost slapped himself for that. He didn't want Orion to hate him for yelling at the man. His eyes widened when he heard Orion laugh.

"You certainly have your mother's temper;" Orion laughed loudly, his voice causing Blaise and Junior to rush in.

"What's so funny?" Junior asked.

"And why is that house-elf holding a plate of breakfast?" Blaise asked.

"That's Harry's food, he stayed up all night," Orion scolded Harry playfully while answering Blaise's question.

"Oh, so he isn't coming down for breakfast?" Junior asked. "I'm hungry. Get better, Harry," Junior left and the other two followed so Harry could eat and then go to sleep.

* * *

AN#2: I am SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! Things have been hectic, school has been running me ragid, I have been needing to take care of my mom while she is taking care of my grandparents and my grandpa got pnemonia pretty badly, wouldn't even eat. We have also spent the weekends fixing up their house to get ready to sell it, we are thinking that it will be three to four weeks tops (we've been working on it since december) and my cousin moved and I just took my ACTs (I got a 27 by the way if anyone's interested), I also just took my AP test for World History (shoot me now, I don't even want to know my results) and then with mother's day, my grandma's birthday, my cousin's birthday, and my older brother's grad. from collage, i am lucky to check my e-mail (note: fear of cousin keeps me checking it .;) But i got a book for finding a place to intern during the summer, yes, that took a good two and a half weeks total after school. So yes, I appologise for the late arrival, finals are coming up (joy) so that means the end of school and the begining of job(s) (double joy) hopefully I will have time to get my next chappie up sooner, my uncle thinks that work is more important then fanfiction, go figure. 

And now for the main event: THANKS to

Lily Flower 1000 - thanks! I have many different views of Blaise, but this one just came out for the fic, but i'm glad that someone likes my Blaise

momocolady

evantide - please don't die

Caffeinated-Maniac - this isn't a cliffy! pats self on back

Calvin - i'm not even sure if there is something else there, but i guess there is, i have a hard time imagining someone being that cruel to their child just to blame them, but i have heard of stuff like that

Air Pirate 96

Ancient's Daughter(4) - Brian wasn't there as a character to last and a T? What do you mean?

annonymous

Shadow00 - thanks! I love it when people like my story and I hope you don't think me rude for how I answer your question about iria being in Gryffindor, crabbe and goyle aren't smart or cunning, or ambitious so how did they get into slytherin? I think that blood does play some part in the sorting, but there is also that she has never had to be in a terrifying situation before, it is impossible to predict how someone will react to an unknown situation

vero

MeLaLaLa

gohan8k

VG Jekyll - i agree with you about the reviews and stuff, but i'm afraid there won't be any only junior/james interaction. This is all from Harry's POV and with snippets of other people's thought processes when interacting with Harry, there might be Harry eavesdropping or hearing about some interactions, but nothing really big. and whether people want to believe it or not, i do have a purpose for junior and comp. at first they just had to observe to get a feel for this new world. Thank you for your ideas and I might just put an eavesdropping scene in

shazia)Riavera - i update whenever I can find the time after I finish writing a chappie

Beth5572

power214063 - yes, for now, the entire public still thinks she is the girl who lived

Hakkai - Gojyo - Goku - Sanzo - sometimes i feel like that, but i don't really like killing (no matter how much it might seem like i do) but i do think that they should (and will) be punished for being so mean

Dakota Skies - don't hate sirius! The sirius from our universe is orion, this is a completely different sirius, you can even think of him as a different person if you want

Garnet Runestar

insanechildfanfic

Shadowed Rains

momocolady

Just Guess - they blame him, that's why they hate him, or at least that is the answer given so far, there might be more, but there might not be more dunno yet

Yzliose

FroBoy

Eric2

A-man

Priscilla Ryu

sunshinsusan

C. Rose - I will try not to abandon this fic

Night-Owl123

athenakitty - uh, yes, howie is on harry's side, most likely junior will help with the war, i don't know about harry controling the potter estates, he isn't the named heir remember, i couldn't keep someone away from their family! of course harry is likely to go back to his world

vache - i don't know

japanese-jew - i do believe that will find his peace, hopefully more then in life, thanks

lmill123 - i haven't quite worked out what will be the reation, publicly, but we have to remember, dumbledore and the ministry don't like to admit they are wrong


	12. A Spell For Voldemort

Stolen Innocence

* * *

"Wake up, Harry," a voice whispered in Harry's ear. Harry slowly opened his eyes and squinted up at the blurry person in front of him. "Here's your glasses," cold metal touched his face and Harry jerked away. 

"Sir?" He croaked. "Why are you waking me up?" The man laughed deeply, even though it sounded weak.

"Because you don't want to throw off your sleeping schedule," Howie said cheerfully, "and it's time for lunch."

"Already? But I just ate breakfast!" Harry whined. He wasn't feeling hungry at all.

"Yes, already. Now up. Up. Up." Howie voice had a weary smile to it.

"Why are you so cheerful? It's right after a transformation." Harry said, wincing when Howie's smile faded.

"Yes, but I learned long ago that thinking back on the pain doesn't help. Pain is there to teach you, after you've learned the lesson, you don't need to think about it." Howie said slowly. "I don't mind, but you will have to learn a small thing called tact." Harry cocked his head.

"I know about tact." Harry replied. He was offended that Howie had said something like that.

"Of course you do, you have as much tact as James." Howie laughed.

"Do_not_ compare me to _him_!" Harry spat.

"I wasn't talking about your father; I was talking about my best friend." Howie explained.

"Well, I'm sure he was no different then my own father."

"Why are you _yelling_?" Remus hissed slowly when he appeared in the doorway.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Howie said hurriedly.

"Really?" Remus growled.

"Yes really, you can l-"

"Harry! Regardless of your feelings for him, you still need to treat him with politeness." Howie interrupted shortly.

"Why? He doesn't treat me the same!" Harry gasped, his face flaming red from embarrassment. He had never been reprimanded in front of people before. He was rarely with his family in front of people."

"Because it's the right thing to do." Howie sighed. Harry rose an eyebrow.

"That never mattered to anyone before, why should it matter if I do it?" Harry asked, causing Howie to growl.

"What I was coming in here to say is that James, Sirius, and a few heads of the ministry will be here to discuss the new terms that You-Know-Who has set." Remus interjected. "Orion is going to be there and we would like you to be there as well."

"I will be there." Howie said, all of the stress in his voice that had left when he and Harry were arguing had returned.

"Have fun." Harry muttered.

"It's not until after dinner." Remus said sharply. "We aren't going to do anything, though, until we find Dumbledore."

"You would all be_lost_ without that old bastard. None of you can do anything by yourselves and all of you have an inferiority complex. All of you think that light will always win as long as you have Dumbledore and Iria, but if either of them left, we are all doomed. It's pathetic. No_one_ person is all important. Sure, some people are more powerful, but even a mountain can be worn down by many small rocks. You're all pathetic." Harry hissed in disgust, surprised at himself for saying anything. "Uh, I mean, um - " Harry stuttered as the two werewolves blinked slowly. This was the longest speech they had ever heard from him with a semi-optimistic background.

Harry wanted to leave the room, but the way was blocked by the two adults. He looked around the room quickly. The only door he had access to was the closet.

"Harry?" Howie choked.

"Just forget it." Harry's voice had thinned to almost not being heard.

"You have no idea just_what_ is going on." Remus snarled. The werewolf was still strong so soon after a full moon. "It is the_idea_ of what Iria and Dumbledore represent along with their power. You are too ignorant to know what is happening."

"Only part is the idea, not much." Harry whispered even fainter then before. He had spoken to people about his opinions, but he had never really opened up to what he really thought before. He was confused that he was worried about how they would react.

The two werewolves spun to face the door when it was pushed open and Blaise walked in. She turned her head to the side in confusion when she saw the two adults. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" She asked almost timidly.

"No, we're done." Harry breathed in relief as he saw his way out.

"Yes, you are, come back later." Remus said coldly to the female slytherin. Harry glared at the man.

"You are_not_ my father_or_ my guardian as I'm sure you're thankful for." Harry spat. "I don't enjoy speaking to people that have open cases and closed minds." Harry walked swiftly from the room and met up with Blaise. The pair walked outside to sit on the porch.

"Open cases and closed minds?" Blaise teased.

"Like a court case. If a judge has a case in front of him, but is unwilling to actually look at any of the evidence because his mind is already closed with a decision." Harry scowled. "I don't know, I just said it."

"Very Gryffindor of you." Blaise laughed. "And what about your closed mind? I had to pry it open, stuff the information in, and pull the information and my hand out before it took my are off when it slammed shut."

"If you're just going to mock me, feel free to go in." Harry offered. He felt tired. The new people: Junior, Howie, and Orion, they made him crazy when he was around them. He was horrible with them there and even worse when they were gone, in the eyes of everyone in his world.

"Harry?" Blaise asked. Her voice had become thoughtful and she stared into the sky.

"Hmm?" Harry answered. He didn't hear anything and turned to look at her. "Well? What?" His voice held a hint of annoyance to it and he scowled when he saw that she didn't react.

"Are-" Blaise stopped and looked nervously at the ground. "Are you all right?" She asked slowly.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Harry demanded.

"Because I think you might be feeling better." Blaise replied softly, still not looking at him.

"I didn't feel _bad_, but now, I feel worse if I had to choose." Harry almost spat. "These new people, they're messing everything up, and now everyone is acting differently." Harry growled.

"They are?" Blaise asked. "They might have changed a little, but not a whole lot."

"Lily? What are you doing here so early? And where is James?" Remus' yelp sounded all the way outside. The pair on the back porch turned to the house and listened hard. No other noise escaped from Remus and if Lily replied, it wasn't loud enough to be heard outside.

"Harry." A cry from the yard alerted the teens to the presence of Junior. Harry tilted his head to the side to show he was listening. "Your mum's in there so I was wondering if I could sit out here with you two."

"What? Why?" Blaise asked. Junior turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry!" He began to back away.

"Just sit down. She meant, why would you want to sit out here?" Harry translated from Blaisan to English.

"I don't like the way she looks at me. She's nothing like what I imagined her to be." Junior muttered.

"Apparently she was different in your world." Harry explained. "That would be why you imagined her to be different."

"Don't worry too much." Blaise said gently. "I imagine you get used to it eventually."

"While we are imagining, let's imagine a way out of here and then make imagination a reality." Harry almost chirped.

"Why would we do that?" Junior asked.

"Because if we leave, we can do more to find a way for you to get back to your own time, world, whatever you want to call it." Harry said. "I don't think we are going to find much help here."

"Yeah, now that Voldemort has made his move, it just became a whole lot more dangerous for you and the two adults." Blaise came into the conversation with the air of someone that had just come to an important revelation.

"I think we were brought here to help defeat Voldemort, I mean." Junior presented his side of the argument hesitantly.

"I think you were sent here to get one of you out of the way." Harry stated morbidly.

"Or maybe they were sent here to get help." Blaise shouted triumphantly. Both of the Harrys looked at her as though her head had become that of a garden gnome.

"Wouldn't they have discussed that with them or at the very least give them a way back?" Harry asked.

"Hey! I'm just trying to think of something. I was starting to feel left out." Blaise defended herself with her arms raised in front of her. Harry smirked.

"And_that_ was the_best_ you could come up with?" He put his hand to his forehead, palm out, and his other hand over his heart. "Oh, woah to Slytherin if that was the best they could offer. The _Gryffindor_, I could excuse, but _you_, Blaise." Harry grabbed one of Blaise's hands in both of his hands. "I don't think we can see each other anymore. My reputation would be cursed if I was seen with you." He murmured the last part and bowed his head as though he were in grief.

"Harry James Potter!" Blaise screeched. She slapped his head and stood quickly. Junior watched the pair with wide eyes and Harry grinned at his alternate self.

"Yes?" Harry asked in a drawling voice.

"You are absolutely impossible!" Blaise yelled.

"_Absolutely_? Not completely or totally?" Harry carried on.

"Ape!" Blaise huffed.

"Hey now, you wouldn't want to insult the apes would you? Anyway, now that Hogwarts has been taken over, the forces of light will be gathering for one final and glorious battle in which their 'girl-who-lived' shall smite the horrid You-Know-Who and justice will prevail." Harry had stood up and finished in a dramatic voice.

"How do you figure a final battle is coming?" Junior asked with his head cocked to the side.

"Well, for one, there is no way people are going to let Voldemort get away with taking over Hogwarts, so a large battle at_least_ going to happen. The main reason that it is also going to be the final battle is that I will_make_ it a final battle." Harry's eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"_Why_?" Blaise asked.

"Because if I don't, the lunatics of the light are going to end up killing my sister." Harry snapped. "Those fools are so far blinded by what they want to see to notice that she isn't as good as they want her be."

"But surely they wouldn't send someone to send someone to fight Voldemort before that person was ready." Junior's eyes were wide in either disbelief or shock.

"You better believe they would. They believe what they_want_ to believe. They are too blind to see what is right in front of them. I see it year after bloody year." Blaise informed.

"But wouldn't_she_ feel nervous about fighting Voldemort when she's not ready?" Junior asked.

"No, everyone's telling her she's ready." Harry shrugged. "Oh, I found this wicked spell in an old runes book. I'm thinking that it might be good to use against Voldemort."

"Well?" Blaise demanded.

"Well what?" Harry asked.

"What does it do?" Blaise snarled, moving her face so it was right in front of Harry's. Harry bobbed his head forward and gave her a short kiss on the nose. Blaise immediately pushed Harry over. "Harry!" She shrieked when Harry started laughing.

"What does the spell do?" Junior asked.

"It makes the soul connect directly to the body.So if the body dies, the soul dies immediately. This way, the soul doesn't stay alive through any other means and isn't able to remain living when the body dies." At Junior and Blaise's confused looks, he sighed. "When a being containing magic dies, their soul can stay alive for a short amount of time, it all depends on how strong the magic in a person is.

"Where do you think ghosts come from? When a soul has left a body because the body is dead, a witch or wizard can make the soul into a ghost. If part of the soul does not reside in the body for whatever reason, the soul cannot move on until the other hosts of the soul parts 'die'. This is the main reason why bonded couples die so close together most of the time. To have part of a soul die puts a large amount of strain on whatever else is holding parts of the soul." Harry explained.

Junior and Blaise still looked confused. "Why would someone separate their soul outside of bonding?" Junior asked.

"Outside of bonding, which is very pure magic mind you, all other attempts of separating a soul is dark magic." Harry said. "I think power, immortality, and those types of things play large rolls in someone wanting to separate their soul."

"So what spell is this that you found? Why wouldn't someone use it if it's out there?" Blaise asked.

* * *

AN: Sorry for taking so long. My uncle just died on my mom's side and two great uncles have cancer, one isn't going to make, maybe not even to next year. And I am very backloged from school and everything else. But on the lighter side, I finally got the update out for this and I will likely get the next chappie or two from AIMtBL out. I will try for by the end of this month, but don't hold me to it, I will be out by the end of March, though. Things are somewhat hectic because I am graduating this year. I always thought that this was supposed to be the easiest part of school, that everyone else takes care of it for you.

* * *

Thank you to all that reviewed.

Lone Angel

flower123

lilsteves - if you like this kind of story, I have read a few others like it, maybe two. I forget what they are called, but they were from the visitor's perspective. So they are out there.

je t-amour

KingofthePhoenixes - Yes this is a Harry/Blaise, I am not sure why I made it a H/B, I had never really thought of it before, but yes, it is infact H/B.

Lemo

AutumnBreeze12

sami1010220

Blood Red Potter - Dumbledore is still MIA, but he won't be for long, I think.

shiori42(3)

innosem15

ApocSM - gracias

kizunakat

Padfoot and Mooney03

lil steph

darthdrew1704

LiLy MaLfOy13

SweetAshleyPie

Infinite13

Miss-taken - I am sorry that it is confusing

Lils

Lachwen

CrimsonReality

Emuerz

Eira6

Britton Chic - I don't know what Harry will do, but I don't think he will close himself off more. I haven't written that far, so I don't know how the story will go.

Gryffindors

shadow - children many times want to believe that their parents care about them, whatever the opposite and they don't want to break away from what they know. I am sorry that you find it confusing, but many times, a child's mind is confusing and can run circles around people.

EmotionlessNightmare

meisme

The Sleeping Creature

snowlight144 - one harry is indpendent because he was almost forced to become independent, the other harry is really dumb, because that is how I picture the J.K.Rowling Harry to be.

MidNite Phoenix

anneth10

azntgr01

bunk64 - they are used to treating him like shit, and while they know what is true and what is not, denial is a very powerful thing

lotrox

casadarn - you can hate whoever you want to hate, though I look at Iria as someone that is breed from the way everyone treats her

phlotretc - thank you, I shall take a look at it.

MasterLupin117 - it probably would, but then, my harry doesn't look at parents as being very good

Yzliose - thank you

Iseeclaires-horrifd gasp

FroBoy

Zevrillion

evantide - that's good to hear

A-Man

snickers - constructive critisism is always welcome. I changed the new Harry to Junior so that there wasn't a mix up, James was just a thought, and you can be plural as well as singular, many people just use you all or y'all and where I'm from, we just use you without the all.

Dybdahl

Ambrosius Emrys

The Silver Serpent - I'm not sure if I should take that as good or bad

momocolady

The Magic Bringer - It seems many people want to see them in pain.


	13. Blaise vs Lily

Stolen Innocence  
Chapter 12  
Blaise vs. Lily

"It is very old and extremely high in difficulty." Harry began. "The runes it uses are VERY intricate and it is almost bordering on dark or illegal magic. The runes must be made on location and preferably on stone, a hard stone. Blood from the person the spell is intended to be used against is what is used to write the runes. There is also something needed that is connected to the person, something they put themselves into, like a favorite stuffed animal when they were young. I am planning on using my scar. A wand from that person would also work. Then there are the words. They must be spoken at a precise time and all together this can take between five to ten minutes. But this also guarantees that the person dies when the body dies, no exceptions, and no counter-curses."

"Why didn't anyone do something like this before?" Blaise asked.

"You also have to be within five meters of the person." Harry said airily.

"Well then, you might as well hang a sign around your neck that says 'kill me'." Junior yelped.

"That's almost suicide!" Blaise's voice had a scolding tone to it. Harry involuntarily flinched away from her.

"But why do you need a rune? Why not a potion or a spell?" Junior asked.

"Well, granted potions usually work as well as any spell. However, a potion for this, if it exists, would take half a year at least and would be VERY hard to handle, needing almost constant care the whole way through. And then you would have to get the potion INTO the person." Harry explained.

"But why a rune?" Junior pushed.

"Because runes create more powerful spells then other spell casting techniques." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought that wandless magic was more powerful." Junior looked extremely confused.

"That's because wandless magic IS the most powerful." Markus sneered as he exited the house with Tyler trailing behind him.

"What are YOU doing here?" Harry hissed.

"We came over so we could stay with mum." Tyler's quiet voice piped up. "Dad said that it was too dangerous to be alone."

"Well just so you know, Markus, wandless magic is NOT more powerful then rune magic. And when deciding whether to use a wand or not, you must consider the spell, the goal, the spelled object or person, and the spell caster. Only THAT will tell you whether to use a wand or not." Harry explained calmly.

"How so?" Markus asked haughtily.

"Well, for one, a simple spell should be used with a wand, this way, you can use some of the magic in the wand's core, why waste magic and energy on something as mundane as lifting a plate? A wand should also be used for accuracy. If you want to use magic on one thing or a certain part of a thing or person, a wand will center most of the power from the spell to that part where wandless magic is widespread, unless you use a finger. Although a finger is still thicker then a wand. This is for the average witch or wizard of course. And most of these people must work very hard on the skill of wandless magic.

"For a weak wizard, or witch, a wand would improve their magic and should be used almost all the time; they might not even be able to consciously use wandless magic, ever, no matter how hard they try.

"A strong witch, or wizard, still needs to work on their wandless abilities, but is comes MUCH easier. Strong magical beings can even be dulled by their wand core. This group of people can sometimes even use wandless magic on simple spells because the strength of their magic can compensate the loss, depending, again, on how strong the person is." Harry said all of this very calmly and looked at his audience of three, Blaise already knew what he was talking about.

"Why does Voldemort use a wand then?" Junior asked. "He is definitely powerful."

"It is because he uses dark magic. Dark magic, true dark magic, is impure magic. The wand helps cancel out some of the impurities and helps reduce the poison it sends to the wizard cancel out. The magic in the body takes care of the rest. But a person can only cast so many dark spells before the ability to use wandless magic is lost. No matter how strong the person is, it can and will happen is the person uses too many dark spells." Harry explained.

"You must not be able to do wandless magic then." Markus hissed, almost gleefully.

"On the contrary, I would NEVER poison my magic on purpose." Harry snarled in return.

"I think my head is going to explode and I'm going crazy for sure. I'm willingly LEARNING outside of school." Junior moaned, making Blaise laugh. "How do you even KNOW all of this stuff?"

"He reads." Blaise answered for her boyfriend. "All the TIME! I swear, sometimes I think he should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Oh but you LOVE me! You would miss me too much if I was in Ravenclaw." Harry gushed as he wrapped his arms around Blaise's shoulders and draped himself over her.

"Harry's got a GIRLFRIEND?" Tyler gasped. "Mom said he wouldn't EVER get one."

"Well yes, Harry has a girlfriend." Blaise's voice had a dangerous edge to it and she raised her arms up around Harry's upper back, under his arms. This brought Harry down so that his face was level with hers. She tugged him over so she could place a kiss on his lips. She let out a loud moan and Harry lost his balance, falling onto her lap and the ground. She stopped kissing hip so she could laugh and Harry became aware of his brothers making noises of disgust.

"That is groooss!" Tyler whined. Harry just gasped for breath both from the kiss and from the fall.

"Why ... did you ... do ... that?" Harry wheezed.

"I felt like it." Blaise smirked as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry shifted a little so that his head was the only thing on Blaise's lap.

"Markus! Tyler! It's time for dinner! Come in everyone!" Remus' shout came from inside.

"All right!" Markus crowed. Both he and Tyler ran inside.

"Is that just for them?" Junior asked.

"Hey you three, come inside for dinner." Orion called from the back door.

"No, they mean us as well." Blaise smiled cheekily. Junior rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Thank you SO much." Junior drawled as he walked inside.

"Are you going to get up? I'm hungry." Blaise shook her legs to get Harry off of them.

"No, I'm comfortable." Harry yawned.

"You get up RIGHT now." Blaise scolded.

"You sound like a mum. Do this! Do that! Get over here right this minute or you are the ingredients for my next potion!" Harry spoke in a high, croaking voice.

"Well, in that case, you won't need to eat dinner. And you can go without breakfast as well." Lily's voice came from the back door where Orion had previously occupied. Blaise shop up from where she sat and Harry's head thudded on the ground.

"Ow!" Harry yelped as he clutched his wounded head and sat up. "Mother! I didn't say it was YOU!"

"Really?" Lily had the glare she had been sporting since she started looking upon Harry.

"Yes, really. You would NEVER ask to see me. Usually you tell me to go away." Harry explained. Lily turned pink and Harry wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. He was beginning to think that those weren't the correct things to say at this moment.

"In that case, I will proceed with that and tell you to go away, to your room and don't come out until I allow you out. No visitors, no food, no talking through the doors or walls." Lily hissed at Harry.

"My room is at YOUR house REMEMBER?" Harry shot back.

"I don't care WHO you are; you can't deprive a person of food." Blaise cut in.

"Listen here young lady. Don't tell me how to raise my son." Lily bit. "You have no idea how to act like a parent unless you are one."

"And you obviously don't know how to be a GOOD parent, or even a DECENT parent for that matter." Blaise stepped forward so she was right in front of Lily.

"One FAILURE doesn't make me a bad parent." Lily didn't remove her gaze from where she had been glaring down at Harry.

"Don't look at him, look at me!" Blaise ordered. "I'm the one talking with you. Now you say HE'S a failure? No, I believe that YOU are the failure. He's turned out just fine despite your miserable excuse for parenting."

"I have raised THREE wonderful children. It would take a SAINT to even WANT Harry let alone even attempt to parent him." Lily spat.

"No, you have an obligation to be a parent to him. The minute you decided to give birth to him, you owed him at least that." Blaise snarled. A disgusted look was on her face as she glared at the woman in front of her. "But instead you abandoned him and wronged him from the very beginning. I will NEVER know why you decided to try to destroy a child or why he extends any loyalty at all to you."

"Listen here you bloody BINT. Don't tell ME how to raise my children OR my mistake. A TRAMP like you has probably been around the Slytherin house so many times, you probably can't tell the difference between Harry and any other boy in that disgusting house." Lily bent over slightly to stare Blaise in the eye. Harry had stood up halfway through the speech in an attempt to get between the two females. Everybody that had been inside the house came out to watch.

"Now the only thing you can do is insult?" Blaise scoffed. "I'm afraid that it is you that is mistaken. You are the one that can't tell the difference between Harry, your son, and someone like Draco Malfoy, who is soon to be a death eater. Somehow your son has learned ethics and morals. From where, I don't know, but it wasn't from you, you dumb twit."

"Then you can just go home to your lover because the only reason you were ALLOWD to be here was be-"

"Stop it!" Harry yelled as he finally pushed himself between his girlfriend and his mother. He was on the edge of breaking and very close to showing how badly he had been affected.

"Are you yelling at me?" Lily demanded, a look of fury on her face.

"Yes he bloody well is!" Blaise answered.

"Blaise! Watch your language! Be silent, please." Harry begged as he faced Blaise fully so she could see how much he wanted this fight to end.

"At least the brat knows what side to be on in THIS occasion. Come over here, Harry." Lily's voice had the sound of victory as she made this order.

"No. I'm not on either side. I just didn't want you two fighting." Harry replied. "You were both fighting like children. If you're going to fight, don't have it be about me. Not one of you would be able to make me do something I don't want to do." Harry looked from one woman to the other before finally looking at the group gathered in the house. Remus, Orion, and Howie looked mad or disgusted while Junior looked hurt. Tyler was frightened and Markus was between gleeful and confused.

"I apologize, Harry. I should not have said what I did, no matter how true I feel the words are. This was not the time or the place." Blaise looked straight ahead at Harry's neck as she said this and grabbed his hand.

"Thank you, but you don't have to say that you're sorry to me." Harry squeezed her hand briefly.

"But I helped to hurt you." Blaise tugged at the hand so Harry moved closer to her.

"I will never give this relationship my blessings!" Lily yelped. Harry looked at her face briefly before lowering his gaze.

"I never asked you to." Harry whispered. Lily reached over to grab Harry's upper arm and Blaise tugged Harry closer to her until he was right up against her.

"We've done just FINE without your blessings until now and we will continue to be FINE later on, you have never given your blessings to anything he's done before ANYWAY!" The slytherin witch lived up to her name as anger blazed in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Harry so his arms were trapped by his sides.

"Mum?" Markus asked. "What's going on? Why is she yelling at you?"

"Never mind, just drop it. Now is not the place and it definitely isn't the time." Harry snapped. "Leave it be."

"I don't have to listen to YOU." Markus send back arrogantly before turning to look at his mother. He made his voice as innocent as possible as he spoke to her. "Mum?"

"Go inside and eat, Markus. Tyler, go with your brother." Lily said faintly. Her green eyes seemed to almost shimmer with a hidden fear while also appearing to dim from an unknown emotion. Markus and Tyler hurried to do as bid by their mother. Lily looked straight into Harry's eyes for what seemed like an hour, but was in reality only a few seconds. She broke the eye contact quickly and walked briskly into the house, not looking back once.

"Why are you all still here?" Blaise demanded. "Do you think we are some sort of circus freaks or something?" She turned, pulling Harry with her and walking until the pair reached a tree.

"Blaise, what are you doing?" Harry asked. Blaise took her arms from around him and turned him around so his back was to the tree. "Blai-" Harry was cut off when Blaise forced him to sit down and then plopped down on his lap, forcing a breath of air out of him. "What was THAT for?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I felt like it." Blaise shrugged as she leaned back into her boyfriend.

"My legs are jealous, they can't feel anything." Harry stated with a straight face.

"You BETTER not be calling me fat." Blaise huffed. Harry gave a faint smile that Blaise couldn't see, wrapped his arms around her, and buried his head in her neck.

"Of course not." Harry murmured.

"Don't DO that!" Blaise laughed. "It tickles." She slapped Harry's arm as she brought her head back to rest against Harry's shoulder.

"Why did you talk back to my mum like that?" Harry asked. "It's not worth it."

"YOU are worth it, Harry. And so much more." Blaise's voice was quiet as she spoke. "You deserve better then the family you were given."

"That's not true. You're just biased." Harry's reply wasn't louder then Blaise's statement.

"No, no I'm not just saying it because you're my boyfriend or because you 're my friend. You deserve to have someone that you can go home to that will be proud of you."

"I already have that."

"Oh really? And who is it?" Blaise turned to look Harry in the eyes, her face and voice showing Harry how little she believed his words.

"It's you." Harry breathed before leaning in and kissing Blaise on the lips. He pulled away and looked straight into Blaise's eyes. "Hogwarts is my home. It holds the only living person that cares about me." Blaise leaned forward so their foreheads touched. Her expression was almost pained and Harry worried that he had overstepped boundaries.

"I shouldn't BE the only one that cares about you. You should have parents that love you." Blaise's voice was a whimper.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry sighed.

"You didn't. It isn't YOU I have a problem with." Blaise pulled Harry forward so their chests and cheeks touched.

"I thought you were hungry." Harry attempted to tease Blaise, but it came out as more of a plea.

"Just shut up. Right now, everything is okay." Blaise hissed gently. The pair sat in silence for almost half an hour before Harry's legs had gone completely numb and Blaise fell asleep. Harry whispered a spell to make Blaise weightless and also a spell to regain feeling in his legs. He rose slowly, holding onto Blaise so she didn't move much. Unconsciously, Blaise wrapped her legs around Harry's waist.

"Oh great, she's drooling. She is DEFINATELY going to hear about THIS when she wakes up." Harry mumbled to himself. Harry walked into the house and tried to walk past the dinning room without being noticed, but failed as Markus pointed out his presence to everyone when the boy looked up from his meal.


End file.
